The National School of States
by invisiblecanada
Summary: The states have decided to make their own school. How will the world cope with them teaching the poor children? I AM RE-WRITING THIS!
1. Prologue and Applications

I was bored so i decided to make a school fic.

* * *

><p>America groaned and looked at the paper he had on the desk. Why they wanted to start their own school, he didn't know. All he knew was that his states wanted to start their own school and teach a bunch of students. He felt his face go pale at the thought of what could happen when his children taught the children of his nation.<p>

"What's wrong?" he looked up and saw England in the doorway, looking at him worriedly.

"They want to start a school and teach children," America said, trying to hold the fear from his voice. England raised one of his huge eyebrows.

"Who are you talking about?" he asked.

"My states," America rubbed his forehead.

"Why don't you tell them they can't?" England asked as the phone rang. America picked it up.

"Hello?" he listened for a moment, "Are you sure?" someone said something to him, "Uh huh. Ok, I'll see you later," he hung up and looked at England happily.

"Why are you so happy?" England asked.

"I'm going to be the principle of their school, isn't that great Iggy?"

England looked at him blankly, "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Iggy, you bloody git?" he yelled.

"Aw, don't be angry Iggy," America laughed, putting an arm around the shorter nations shoulders, "You can go to the school too," he said.

A few days later America held up one of the many forms he had made for the new school.

**Hello possible teacher for the National School of States. Please fill out the application below:**

**Name of State:**

**Human name:**

**Gender:**

**Personality:**

**Physical Description:**

**Class you want to teach (can be made up):**

**Class you would not want to teach:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes: **

**Who you get along with:**

**Don't get along with (Please state why):**

**History:**

**Random bit of info you believe that we need to know:**

America didn't know why he had to make papers for his states, though it might be because they wanted to make this authentic. He put that paper down and picked up the student application form.

**Hello possible student. Please fill out this form so we know about you, and don't forget to sign the waver at the bottom that states that you cannot sue us for any damages caused to you or your stuff.**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Personality:**

**Physical Description:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Electives: **

**Foreign Language: *can choose from German, French, Spanish, or American Sign Language**

**Random stuff you feel that we need to know or forgot to ask:**

**By signing this paper you here by state that you will not sue us and that we can do anything to you that we deem necessary to teach you. Also that you pretty much sold your soul to us. Please sign at the X.**

**X_**

**Thank you for applying to go to the National School of States.**

* * *

><p>Like i said, I was bored.<p>

I need teachers (States) and students.

If you want your OC in here than please put it in the respective format thing above and i will try not to screw them up to much ^_^ thank you and have a nice day


	2. New Students and Prussia!

First real chapter, YAY!

and i realized that there are more teachers already than students O_O

* * *

><p>"I'm going to be fine Mom," Alice told the worried woman as they pulled up to the boarding house that she would be staying in until she graduated.<p>

"Are you sure honey? I know that you get scared easily," her mom told her. Alice yawned.

"I'm fine. I just hope that everyone will be nice to me," she bit her lip and looked at the huge building that reminded her slightly of an old southern house, "And that the house isn't haunted," she said too quietly for her mother to hear.

"Hey, you must be one of the new students," Alice jumped and looked at where the voice came from. Turns out the voice came from a lady with brilliant blue eyes and strawberry blond hair that fell onto the top of her blown leather jacket that tried to cover red bikini she wore under it.

"Y-yeah, I'm a new s-student," Alice shuddered and looked down.

"Sweet, my name is Angel Fernandez-Jones, and I'm a teacher here," she beamed as if that was something to be very proud of.

"Hello," Alice looked over to find where the voice came from when she saw it.

A bear.

Alice screamed slightly and hid behind the non-worried teacher, who was walking over to the little bear. Angel picked up the small bear.

"Oh, and this is Sammy," she held the bear closer to Alice, coming closer when the scared girl backed up.

"Hi," the bear said, tilting its head, "What's wrong?"

"I-it's a t-talking b-bear," Alice backed away in fright. Angel looked at the frightened girl blankly before realizing what the problem was.

"Aw, but Sammy's a good baby grizzly bear," she pouted, "And he's going to be teaching with me."

Alice continued to back up, which probably almost drove her worried mother over the edge, "What kind of school is this? I want to go home," Alice cried. Angel stopped and smiled.

"But you can't, remember? You sold your soul to us," she said in a very creepy voice. She turned and walked away happily.

Alice watched her leave, "What have I gotten myself into?" she brushed her short dark brown hair back with her hands and walked back to the car to get her stuff.

Sitting inside the main lobby of the boarding house, Ilnya Martin was sitting in one of the white window seats that looked out at the beautiful garden in the back of the house. With her signature blue raspberry lollipop in her mouth, she watched the new students as they brought their stuff in and sat down, waiting for the announcement of room numbers and their new housemates.

"Hi," Ilnya looked over at a girl with auburn hair in pigtails and hazel eyes.

"Hi," Ilnya greeted the girl cheerfully, "My name's Ilnya, what's yours?" she asked the girl.

"I'm Integra Wulf," she grinned, "Do you know what we are supposed to be doing?"

Ilnya thought for a moment, "I think we are supposed to stay here and wait on people to get here," she said, obviously not caring about it, "Do you think this place is haunted?"

"No," Integra said with a grin, then yawned, "Can I sit here?" without waiting for an answer she sat down next to her. Almost as soon as she sat down she was out cold. Ilnya poked her cheek.

"Wow, she is one heavy sleeper," she grinned and fought the urge to draw on her face with permanent marker.

"Um, is she ok?" a voice said next to Ilnya. She turned and looked at the person who talked. This person had medium length, dark brown hair, and eyes that didn't know if they wanted to be brown or blue.

"Huh?" Integra looked lazily over at the woman, "Let me sleep more," and with that, she was a sleep again.

"I think she's ok," Ilnya grinned around the lollipop in her mouth, "And do you think this place is haunted?"

The woman smiled slightly, "It might be," she laughed, "And my name is Sophie Garcia-Jones, and I'm one of the teachers" she held out a hand. Ilnya took it.

"My name is Ilnya Martin, nice to meet you Ms. Jones," she grinned and took her hand back.

"You can call me either Sophie or Ms. Garcia. I don't really like adding the Jones part here," she said in a slightly embarrassed tone, though it was lost on Ilnya.

"Cool, what do you teach?"

Sophie thought for a moment, "I think I teach archeology," Ilnya looked at her blankly.

"Sorry, but huh?" she turned her attention back to the teacher.

"I said that I think I teach archeology," Sophie repeated herself cheerfully.

"Awesome!" Ilnya said loudly, then stopped when she heard people running.

"Get back here you annoying, unawesome albino!" a girl yelled while shooting at a running albino guy.

"Kesesesese," he laughed, then realized what she said, "I'm not unawesome, I'm awesomer than you!" he yelled as a bullet went flying by his head.

"Why are you even here?" the woman yelled, still shooting and, somehow, not hitting any of the students coming into the building.

"Alfred wanted me to teach Deutch," he told her.

"I don't care if you came here to learn! Go back to your brother's basement! You're not wanted here," the woman shot again.

All of this went on as Ilnya and Sophie watched. Sophie sighed, "Evelyn, stop shooting at Gilbert!" she yelled, "If it's a problem, then talk to Dad."

The woman stopped and looked at Sophie, "But he was saying that I was unawesome," she pouted.

"It's Gilbert, remember?" Sophie sighed as the albino ran out into the garden laughing his strange laugh.

"Yeah, I guess," she said seriously. Ilnya felt her smile growing.

"This is going to be awesome!"

* * *

><p>Ok, i feel like i didn't get these characters right *cries and is shot by Evelyn* please tell me if i did good or if i need to start running<p>

i'm also still taking OCs, and i really don't know why Gilbert showed up

Gilbert: I came because I'm awesome

Me: No, go away

Gilbert: I'm going to stay

Me: Help me


	3. Two Stalkers on Monday

Me: Gilbert go home already

Gilbert: The awesome me is not leaving

Me: Fine, then SHUT UP! *sighes* Yay i have a new chapter

and Happy Easter

* * *

><p>"Why are we here again?" Holden Sarutobi asked his brother.<p>

"Because our parents wanted us to, remember?" Soren replied and sat down on a white leather seat.

"Yeah, I remember," Holden rolled his eyes and sat next to his brother.

"Hi," the brothers looked up to a pair of wide brown eyes, "I'm Hana Yakushi," she held out a pale delicate looking hand.

The two brothers looked at her, "I'm Holden and this is Soren," the black and blue haired brother told Hana as he pointed to the blond and blue haired Soren. He waved then turned back.

"Cool," Hana grinned and looked at the bass that was sitting by Holden, "You play?"

"Yeah," Holden replied.

"Target sighted," a woman wiped her long orange hair from the view of her binoculars. She was currently watching a guy with dark purple hair talk with a couple other girls and bit her lip. Why was Kartik talking with all those girls? He was hers, dammit.

"Um, excuse me?" she turned to see a girl with curly red hair looking down at her, and behind the girl was a long black haired beauty.

"Go away Matsu," the woman said, obviously ignoring the red head.

"Don't tell me to go, Karin," Matsu shot back. Soon the two were bickering and the red head was rubbing her forehead.

"Who are you and why are you stalking Kartik?" the girl asked. The two women stopped fighting.

"How do you know my dear Kartik?" Karin hissed. Matsu looked vaguely annoyed.

"Hmm," the redhead frowned, then smiled evilly, "Would you two like to get a job that involves seeing your beloved almost every day?" the girl said evilly. The two stalkers leaned in and listened to what the girl said, smiles growing from every word.

"Everybody, please quite down," a man said from the front of the room. No one quieted down until someone fired a gun, you can probably guess who.

"Shut up and listen to Mr. Jones," Evelyn growled at the students who were now watching her warily.

"Did you have to shoot Virginia?" Felice La Roux asked with a smile that slightly annoyed the trigger-happy state.

"The students wouldn't be quiet, Louisiana. And I thought we weren't going to call each other by our state," Evelyn shot back.

"Peace sister, peace," Felice said. Evelyn growled again.

"Now that I have everyone's attention, I would like to introduce myself. My name is Alfred Jones, and I'm your vice-principle," he grinned and posed, "I'm also a hero, so don't worry!" that earned a few claps. Suddenly a sound came from next to Alfred and three people came up from the floor. One red head, one orange head, and one black head came spinning from metal platforms that somehow came from an underground room.

"Oh no," Kartik groaned as his stalkers for many years came from the floor, along with the mysterious red.

"Hello students and teachers, I am your printable. But before I introduce myself, I would like to introduce you to your new counselors," she looked at Matsu, "This is Matsu Takeshima," then she looked at Karin, who earned a few whistles from some guys with her skimpy black outfit and glasses, "And this is Karin Kotetsu. Ms. Kotetsu will be responsible for students whose last names start with A through J, and Ms. Takeshima is responsible for students K through Z," the red head stopped talking and held a mike to Matsu.

"Hello, I can't wait to meet you all," she handed the mike to an annoyed Karin.

"Hi people and my beloved Kartik," she waved to an annoyed Kartik. The red head took the mike before she could do anymore damage.

"And my name is Invisiblecanada, but you can call me Invisible, or Bob, though I prefer Invisible," Invisible stopped and noticed a raised hand. She pointed to it.

"How are you even a principle? You don't look old enough for it," Felice asked. Invisible looked at her blankly.

"I am because I made this school, so I run it," she said slowly, as if not believing it either. Then she shrugged, "Besides, Alfred doesn't look old enough to be a vice-principle, does he?" she pointed to the nation, then noticed another hand raise. She pointed to Kartik.

"Why did you hire Matsu and Karin?" he asked.

"They were going to stalk you anyway, so this is a lot easier."

"How is this easier?" Kartik asked, obviously getting more annoyed by the second.

"Because they would disrupt class, but now they won't be secretly sneaking into the school and scaring the students," Invisible grinned at her idea and Karin snatched the mike.

"And if any of you get near MY Kartik you will pay," she growled as Invisible took the mike back.

"My mike, my precious mike," she started petting it. Then suddenly a shriek made its way up to the front. "Gilbert, quit harassing the students," Invisible glared at the albino ex-nation.

"Kesesesese, who said I had to listen to you," he laughed.

"Go back to your brother's basement Gilbert!" a bunch of the states yelled as the students started talking again.

"Oh, and school will start in two weeks," Invisible held a laugh as a bunch of groans and whys made their way up to her, "Because some of the people haven't got here yet. Oh, and you will be getting your schedule the day before school. And rooms are already set. There are fifty halls named after our beloved states. Students, please bring your crap to your rooms and teachers, you probably can guess what halls you will be assigned to watch and sleep in," she smiled, "And have a marvelous Monday!"

* * *

><p>I shall be Princible of this school *shot*<p>

And please tell me if i got your characters right or if i need to worry about Evelyn shooting me

and i is still taking OCs ^_^

oh and Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin, i hope you don't mind what i did with Matsu and Karin, since their not students or teachers


	4. In which Gilbert gets a tracker

hehehehe more of the pre-school life of the states and the poor students, and Prussia

* * *

><p>Celeste slowly walked through the garden and rubbed the diamond cross she wore around her neck in anticipation. She walked towards a bench that was set out under a large apple tree. Sitting down she looked over to where a small white-tailed deer stood.<p>

"Hey Bambi," she greeted the deer as it walked over, "How are you?" the deer nudged one of her dirty-blond braids and started to nibble on it.

"That's good," she laughed then noticed someone sit down next to her.

"Hey Celeste," a woman with dark tanned skin that showed she worked outside, fairly long, curly, brown hair.

"Oh, hi Maddie," Celeste greeted her neighbor and longtime friend, "How are you doing?"

Maddie thought for a moment, "Eh, I guess I'm good, how are you?"

"I'm just a little nervous about teaching the new students," Celeste smiled lightly. Maddie returned the smile.

"Don't be nervous, your family is here for you," she patted her sister lightly on the shoulder.

"Yeah," she petted Bambi, "Still, I wonder what the students will be like…" she trailed off when she heard a scream.

"Get away from me, pervert!" Celeste and Maddie ran over to where Gilbert was molesting a beautiful Asian girl who was wearing a light blue Chinese styled dress.

"Aw, but don't you want to see my five meters," Gilbert said, grabbing the girls breasts. Then they saw a bullet go by the albino's head.

"Let the girl go," Evelyn growled at him, still aiming the gun at his head, "Or I will end you."

"You wouldn't," Gilbert said, but he let the girl go, who promptly ran out of the garden. Evelyn then seemed to notice Celeste and Maddie, as she lowered her gun.

"Go back to your brother's basement, you damn Prussian!" Evelyn yelled at him.

"Kesesesese," he laughed and was hit by the annoyed state, "Aw, why did you have to hit so hard Virginia?" that earned him a harder hit and caused the other states there to look around to make sure he wasn't heard. Luckily no one else was there.

"Gilbert, no one can know that we are states," Celeste said with an anime sweat drop.

"Yeah, what she said," Maddie said blankly.

"Ugh, don't hit the awesome me with your unawesome gun!" Gilbert yelled and got hit again. Then he said something unintelligible, possibly something German, but no one but him will know what it was.

"So what are you two doing? Shouldn't you be going to your halls?" Evelyn crossed her arms.

Maddie snapped her fingers, "Now I remember why I came here. Dad and the new principle wanted all of us to go to our halls to meet the students," Maddie started walking away, "Bye Celeste and Evelyn."

Celeste looked at her other sister, "What are you doing now?" she asked, slightly snappy. Evelyn looked up from where she was doing something to Gilbert.

"I'm putting a tracker on him," she shoved a needle into his arm, "Now I know where he is when he is molesting the students," she stood up and wiped her hand on her shorts, "Now I can go in peace," she walked away, leaving Celeste and Bambi alone in the garden.

"Do you think this place is haunted?" Ilnya asked a girl with dirty blond hair in a tight bun.

"Why?" the girl pushed her black glasses farther up on her olive toned nose.

Ilnya shrugged, "Because this place looks like it could be haunted," she stated and pulled her lollipop out of her mouth, "Besides, wouldn't it be cool if it was haunted?"

"I don't know," the girl said quietly. Ilnya put her arm around the girl.

"How do you not know?" she let go and started walking around asking random people the question.

"W-what do you mean by ghosts?" Alice stuttered when Ilnya asked her. Ilnya looked at her blankly.

"Do you think that ghosts live in the boarding house?" she asked again.

"I hope not," Alice said quietly.

"Go to your halls children. Run!" Invisible appeared and yelled, which caused everyone to jump then start walking to their respective halls.

"Did you really have to yell?" Matsu came behind her. Invisible turned and grinned.

"Yup, and I would have thought you were stalking Kartik," she said.

"I would, Karin is pissing me off," Matsu looked off to the side. Invisible looked at her sadly.

"I'm sorry she's making you angry," Invisible gave her a hug and left.

Melora, or Montana, looked at the students in her hall in mild amusement.

"Ok peoples, I'm Melora R. Jones, but you can call me Melora," she yelled happily, which caused a bunch of the students to jump.

"Yay for first names!" Integra yelled and pumped her fist in the air.

"Yay!" Melora clapped, "And welcome to the Montana hall, where you all will become Montanans!" she laughed evilly for a second and Integra joined. Melora looked at her blankly, "This is time for my evil laugh, not yours!" she yelled. Integra started crying, fake or not, no one will know.

"Why are you so cruel to me?" she sobbed.

"Anyway, you are all Montanans from now until you graduate, or die, whichever one comes first," the students, besides Integra, all looked at each other to figure out if they heard correctly.

"Oh, sorry, I wasn't supposed to say that," Melora scratched her head, "Though it could happen," she said quietly so no one would hear.

"We're all going to die!" Integra yelled. Well, that started a panic and everyone started running in the hall while Melora ate Starbursts.

"Wow," she exclaimed, looking at a Starburst, "These are juicy contradictions!"

* * *

><p>Gilbert: Hey! Why did the awesome me get a tracker?<p>

Me: Because you are a pervert and annoying

Gilbert: No I'm not! Your just jealous because I'm awesomer than you

Me: *yells* CALL ME UNAWESOME AGAIN AND I'M HAVING CHICKEN FOR DINNER!

Gilbert: Leave Gilbird out of this.

Me: Hey, where has that bird been? oh well. Tell me if i got your OCs right and i am still taking more XD


	5. Attack of the Demon

I don't like this chapter -_-

but i uploaded it for the people that asked me to upload it *coughOxenstierna D. Yuki-RinandPandaarucough*

* * *

><p>Emilia walked quietly down the hall towards her room in the Rhode Island hall. She looked at the schedule that told her the room number she would be staying in. Slowly counting the numbers on the doors mentally, she came upon room 154. Quickly opening the door and walking in, she ran into a girl with short curly brown hair and bright blue eyes. The girl looked at Emilia curiously. Emilia grabbed the sketchbook she always carried and started writing.<p>

"Are you my roommate?" the paper said. The girl nodded. Emilia turned the book over and wrote more, "Can you speak sign language?" the girl nodded again.

"Yes, I can speak sign language," she signed, "My name is Ella."

Emilia nodded; "I'm Emilia…" she stopped when someone came up behind her.

"I'm sorry Ella!" a guy cried, "I got distracted and then…" he noticed Emilia, "And your roommate is a guy?"

Ella blushed, "No, this is Emilia, a girl," she signed to her brother.

"Oh, sorry," he said, "Nice to meet you Emilia, I'm Liam, Ella's brother," he shook her hand. Then he turned back to Ella, "I have to go to the Massachusetts hall, if you need anything just come over," he waved and walked away.

"I already chose my side, if that's ok," Ella signed. Emilia nodded and walked in with her stuff and looked around the room. The walls were a cream color with golden anchors on them. Emilia walked over to a dark brown wooden bed and put her suitcase on it. She sighed and started getting her stuff out.

"Ok, nobody panic," Invisible said, looking under tables and chairs, "Oh no, I can't find it. If it doesn't show up soon then we're all going to die!" she screamed. Karin and Matsu watched this whole thing from their separate desks.

"What did you lose Invisible?" Matsu asked. Invisible looked up at her.

"I lost it, and if I don't find it then it will kill us all, starting with me!" she cried.

"What is it?" Karin asked, "Maybe I can help you find it."

"R-really? You'll help me find it?" she sniffled. Karin nodded and Invisible smiled, "Then I might not die. Let's get looking," Karin and Invisible walked out of the office, leaving Matsu behind.

~A few days later…I think~

"Ok class, welcome to band, I'm your teacher Ms. Jones," Emma said happily to the class, "And while you will be changing teachers throughout your high school career, you will be stuck with me and your class mates until you graduate," she grinned, "Now why don't we all try to…" she trailed off when she heard a huge explosion come from across the hall. Emma ran out to see what it was and groaned at what she saw.

"Oh, hola Emma," a man with bright green eyes and curly brown hair greeted her.

"Why are you here Antonio?" she asked. He smiled.

"I came to see this school, and Prussia invited me and France," he said happily. Emma looked at the closed door of the band room. Then she felt two people put their hands on her shoulders. Looking behind her she saw the other two nations that made up the Bad Touch Trio.

"Hey Gilbert, and Francis!" she chirped.

"Bonjour," Francis greeted the teacher and grabbed her under her chin. He was about to do something when a white and brown thing came and ninja jumped him, tearing at his face with sharp claws. Francis yelled something in French as the thing continued its attack, soon Invisible came running over with Karin behind her and they saw the thing attacking.

"Francis caught the devil, all rejoice as the threat against our lives has been caught!" Invisible yelled and grabbed the thing that turned out to be a brown and white cat with blue and red eyes, and carefully held it.

"That thing scratched my face! Kill it!" Francis spazzed. Invisible watched him with a blank expression, then looked down at the cat.

"Bad Tally," she scolded then sighed, "Well, at least it wasn't a student."

"So the cat is allowed to attack me?" Francis cried. Invisible looked at him again.

"Yes, because you're a big boy. Now stop complaining," she snapped, then thought for a moment, "anyway, why are you guys here?" she asked.

"We were invited by Gilbert," Spain said, oblivious to the stress Invisible was under.

"Well, get out of my school!" she yelled. They jumped at the loud scream and ran, knowing that she could send the cat after them.

"Well, I better get back to my class," Emma waved and walked back into the band room.

* * *

><p>I feel like i screwed up the characters in this chapter<p>

and the cat is based off of my own devil-i mean cat, yes, cat, not devil. and i felt that she would make a nice addition to this story ^_^

and i will update, hopefully, on the weekends since school started again


	6. States and Classes

These are all the states currently taken and the classes they will teach. I will update this list every couple of chapters

* * *

><p>Alabama=<p>

Alaska=  
>Arizona= Sophia "Sophie" Mia Garcia-Jones= Archeology<p>

Arkansas=Celeste Bonnefoy-Jones= Botany

California= Angelina "Angel" Fernandez-Jones= Health

Colorado=

Connecticut=Paula Williams-Jones=How to Prank

Delaware=Gabriel Jones=World History

Florida=

Georgia=

Hawaii=

Idaho=

Illinois=Jazlen A. Jones=Photography

Indiana=

Iowa=

Kansas=

Kentucky=

Louisiana= Felice La Roux= French

Maine=

Maryland=

Massachusetts= Kartik Abingdon= Theater

Michigan=

Minnesota=

Mississippi=Madeline "Maddie" Jackson-Jones=Agriculture

Montana=Melora R. Jones=English

Nebraska=

Nevada=

New Hampshire=

New Jersey=

New Mexico=Emma Jones=Band

New York= Naomi "Nao" Younger-Kirkland-Jones= Baking

North Carolina=

North Dakota=

Ohio=

Oklahoma=

Oregon=

Pennsylvania=

Rhode Island= Clair Rogers= Math

South Carolina=

South Dakota=

Tennessee=

Texas=

Utah=

Vermont=

Virginia= Evelyn Kirkland-Jones= PE teacher

Washington=

West Virginia=

Wisconsin=

Wyoming=


	7. What does Gilbird taste like?

Meh

* * *

><p>"Yes, let's get em!" Alex hooted from on top of a huge raging steer, "Don't try this at home kiddies!" she laughed and held on tightly while her students watched in awe at her bravery, or stupidity, or even redneckness.<p>

"Is that really safe?" a girl with shoulder length, dark brown hair asked.

"Doesn't look like it," Holden said to the girl coldly. Alex looked over and fell off the steer.

"Shit," she said, rubbing her butt. Then she looked up to see the steer charging at her, "Double shit!" she yelled and ran to the gate. Quickly scrambling over it, she ended up looking up a pair of laughing red eyes.

"That was unawesome, Kesesesese," Gilbert laughed and Alex frowned.

"Like to see ya do any better, ya damn Nazi," she grumbled and rubbed her very sore butt.

"Kesesesese, I could do it, cause I'm the king of awesomeness!" he yelled, but Alex wasn't paying attention to him. No, she was watching the little yellow bird that flew in circles around his head. Alex watched and grabbed it and turned to her class.

"Ok class," she said in a stern, teacherly voice, "This bird is called a Gilbird," she held the bird up, and many of the girls started awwing at the cuteness. "This kind of bird may look cute but it is a vicious and smart killer. Any questions?" she saw a hand raise up and nodded to the person.

"Yes, what does it taste like?" the person, a girl with shoulder length black hair and stormy gray eyes, asked. Alex looked at the girl, Neko, and then at Gilbird.

"Hmm, I wonder…" she trailed off as she thought of all the ways one could cook Gilbird. Gilbert gasped and grabbed the bird from her.

"You will not eat my awesome Gilbird," he said. Alex watched him for a second before a smile grew.

"Class, GET THE BIRD!" she yelled and started chasing Gilbert and Gilbird, along with Neko. The rest of the class stayed behind.

=^o^=

"Gilbert, where are you?" Alex called sweetly while carrying an ax.

"Hey Ohio," Alex turned to see Evelyn walking towards her.

"Hey Virginia," Alex greeted her sister, "Have you seen Gilbert anywhere?" she asked, "Though I'm really looking for Gilbird," she added the last part almost silently.

"I was wondering if you knew where the idiot was," Evelyn said seriously. Alex looked at her blankly.

"Why would I know?" she asked and Evelyn sighed.

"Well you are pretty good friends with him," she said. Alex tilted her head.

"Oh yeah," she said, "I better go look for my chicken, bye Evelyn," she waved and walked away, leaving Evelyn to wonder about what she meant.

=^o^=

"Am I the only one that is noticing something strange about the teachers?" Hallie Carter, a girl with chin length black hair and bright blue eyes, asked the group she was sitting with.

"Yeah, at least the health teacher is kinda scary," Alice said, thinking of when she first met Angel, "And the animals are nuts."

Another girl nodded, "Yeah, and that one pervert is weird too," she tossed her long black pony-tail behind her. A guy patted her shoulder.

"Don't worry Aki, I won't let that guy anywhere near you," he kissed her cheek.

"Thanks Heathcliffe," she smiled kindly at her boyfriend. Neko gagged.

"Enough with the lovey-dovey stuff, people we need to find out what's the heck is up with the teachers at this school," she pumped her fist in the air.

"Yes," Ilnya copied her, "So, what's the plan?" she asked.

"Ok, here's the plan," she started whispering to the group.

* * *

><p>YES! the sun is finally out! and i really do wonder what Gilbird would taste like<p>

and i hope i got the characters right

dont really have anything to say right now besides that im still looking for OCs

i would really like a Kentucky and an Indiana -_-

cause i has an idea

Gilbert: Scary thought, and dont come near Gilbird

Me: GO AWAY GILBERT!


	8. Chaos and two new Stalkers

YAY, i made a new chapter, joy to the chapter and movies XD

* * *

><p>"Ok, so your plan is that we join stalking club and stalk our teachers?" Ilnya asked, walking towards the office next to Neko.<p>

Neko nodded, "Yep, now, to learn the basics of stalking so we can stalk!" she started running to the office.

"Yay!" Ilnya hurried after her.

…..

"Get the damn cat!" Invisible cried as Tally chased her around the office. Matsu sighed and grabbed the little devil.

"Merow!" she cried as she was dropped into her cage. Invisible sighed.

"Thanks Matsu," she ran over and hugged her, "By the way, where's Karin?" she asked curiously.

"How am I supposed to know where that woman is?" Matsu snapped. Then the door opened. Invisible turned to see Ilnya and Neko come into the office.

"Hi! What can the hero do for you?" Alfred asked excitedly.

"Actually, we were interested in joining the How to Stalk club," Neko said with a sly smile. Invisible looked at Matsu.

"You created a stalking club?" she asked accusingly. Matsu shrugged.

"Wasn't me, Karin did it," she said in a bored tone

"What did Karin do?" Karin asked, flicking her orange hair out of her face.

"So you made the stalking club," Invisible stated, crossing her arms across her chest and glaring at the woman.

"Can we join?" Ilnya asked excitedly. Karin smirked.

"Of course, I'll teach you the art of stalking. Now come with me," she walked to her desk and grabbed a mysterious bag. Slinging the bag over her shoulder, all three walked out of the office to go stalk, I assume, Kartik.

=^o^=

"Go back to your brother's basement you perv!" Evelyn yelled, chasing Gilbert around the room.

"Merow!" Tally yowled as she chased Francis around.

"Help me!" he yelled as the cat came closer. Alex was sitting on the ground watching this all happen from a safe distance. She wasn't planning on helping either, though some would say that it was here fault that Evelyn was led to Gilbert. And that she let the cat out, but the cat did deserve freedom.

"What's going on?" Alex looked up to see her brothers, and best friends, standing over her.

"Hoosir, Nick," she stood up, "You came for me!" she hugged them.

"Of course, we couldn't leave our sister all alone could we?" Nick smirked and Alex ruffled his dirty-blond hair.

"So why are they chasing each other?" Hoosir asked, looking at the countries, and Evelyn. Alex shrugged.

"Dunno, Evelyn doesn't like Gil and I freed the cat and it doesn't like Francis," she thought for a moment.

"Hola, Francis, Gilbert," Alex turned to where Antonio was standing with a basket of tomatoes.

"Tomatoes," Alex said while eyeing the heavenly red fruit. Nick and Hoosir turned to each other.

"What is up with her obsession with tomatoes and corn?" Hoosir asked. Nick shrugged.

"I understand the corn part, but not the tomatoes," he looked back at Alex, who had gotten a tomato and was eating it like an apple with Spain.

"Antonio," he turned to see Sophia running up to him. She hugged him, "I miss you. Why don't you visit?" she asked. Spain patted her head.

"America won't let me," he told her.

_Flash_

"Aww, how cute," Hoosir smirked as me put his camera away.

"Hey, give me that," Sophie said and tried to get the camera back, and failed.

"No, this is my blackmail," Hoosir laughed. Nick grinned and grabbed the camera from the dark skinned man.

"Not anymore," Nick stuck his tongue out and started running away while Alex started laughing.

"Bye Sophie and Antonio," she waved before running after the others.

=^o^=

"Ok class, we are going to learn more on tragedies…" his voice faded from Neko and Ilnya's hearing.

"Now that is how you plant a bug," Karin lectured the two, "Now take out your binoculars and pay attention to what my love is doing," she told them. They took out the binoculars and watched the teacher talk to his students.

=^o^=

"Ok, turn to page 5," Angel told her class cheerfully. The sounds of paper flipping soon filled the room, "Good, now…" she droned on while Lillia started to daydream about her favorite manga.

"Angel! Invisible's cat is attacking Sammy!" Lillia jumped when she heard a yell come from the hall. Angel jumped up and ran to the hall to save her bear.

"Get away from him you cat!" she yelled and the pounding of footsteps started to fade as she chased the cat, leaving the students unattended in the class.

"Ok everyone, huddle at the table," someone said. Lillia noted that it was Hana Yukushi, one of the punk brothers' friends, though she really didn't know if they really thought of Hana as a friend. She stood up and walked to where most of the students were huddled.

"Ok, who here has noticed how strange the teachers are?" Hana asked. The question brought up a bunch of whispers. Then someone raised her hand.

"Most of the teacher's last names have Jones in them. Now I know that Jones is a common name, but still, this is weird," the person, Hallie, said.

"Yeah, I noticed that too," a guy with light brown hair said. Lillia thought his name was Ian. He looked at a girl with short blond curly hair and eyes that resembled the sky. The girl did something with her hands that Lillia didn't understand. Ian nodded and turned back to the group.

"Bella's also noticed some of the teachers calling each other sisters," he told the group.

"I haven't noticed that, but it sounds strange," Hana said. Then the sound of quickly moving footsteps echoed towards the room and everyone scrambled to their desks.

"Sorry 'boot that," Angel said as she walked in with a grizzly bear in her arms, "And this is Sammy. Sammy, say hi to the class," she looked down at the bear.

"Hi," the bear said. It was quiet then it became so chaotic that Neko would die from laughing. Watching from the doorway was two people.

"Why are they yelling?" said a very fast voice. The other person sighed.

"I don't know Twitchy, I don't know. And I wonder where Red went," the person said thoughtfully. Invisible walked to them and tapped the person, who was not Twitchy, on the shoulder.

"I think you are in the wrong fictional world," she told them bluntly, then walked away. Twitchy looked at his friend.

"That sucks," he told him.

"Yeah, it does," the other replied. Then they walked away to go back to their world.

* * *

><p>I really don't know why i put that last part in -_-<p>

but you get a cookie if you guess what fictional world their from ^_^

GO COOKIES!


	9. States and Classes update

Alabama=

Alaska=Andrew I. Jones=Biology

Arizona= Sophia "Sophie" Mia Garcia-Jones= Archeology

Arkansas=Celeste Bonnefoy-Jones= Botany

California= Angelina "Angel" Fernandez-Jones= Health

Colorado=

Connecticut=Paula Williams-Jones=How to Prank

Delaware=Gabriel Jones=World History

Florida=

Georgia=

Hawaii=

Idaho=

Illinois=Jazlen A. Jones=Photography

Indiana=

Iowa=

Kansas=

Kentucky=

Louisiana= Felice La Roux= French

Maine=

Maryland=

Massachusetts= Kartik Abingdon= Theater

Michigan=

Minnesota=

Mississippi=Madeline "Maddie" Jackson-Jones=Agriculture

Montana=Melora R. Jones=English

Nebraska=

Nevada=

New Hampshire=

New Jersey=

New Mexico=Emma Jones=Band

New York= Naomi "Nao" Younger-Kirkland-Jones= Baking

North Carolina=

North Dakota=

Ohio=Alexandra (Alex) C. Jones=animology

Oklahoma=

Oregon= Enlai Li=Cooking

Pennsylvania=

Rhode Island= Clair Rogers= Math

South Carolina=

South Dakota=

Tennessee=

Texas=Jack Jones=Spanish

Utah=Trinity Sariah Young=American Sign Language

Vermont=

Virginia= Evelyn Kirkland-Jones= PE teacher

Washington=Wolfgang Katsuragi=info tech

West Virginia=

Wisconsin=Ella Andrea Beilschmidt-Jones=Current Events

Wyoming=

* * *

><p>Here's the updated list of states and the classes they are teaching<p>

i will also like you people to know that Evelyn is Prussia's babysitter

thank you and have a nice day XD


	10. Ohio vs Oregon

Update ^_^

* * *

><p>"Get away from me you idiot!" Enlai yelled at his brother. His brother growled.<p>

"You're the one that's hanging around here, so get away from me!" Wolfgang shouted. Enlai scowled.

"I told you to go first, dumbass!" he yelled. Then a guy with very pale skin, blond hair, and emerald eyes walked over.

"Don't make me take one of my kites out!" Enlai yelled, and then felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Do not threaten people with your kites, Oregon," the guy said coldly. Enlai groaned.

"But Alaska, he was messing with me first," he told him. Wolfgang frowned.

"Doesn't matter Washington, we already have to deal with Ohio and Michigan fighting whenever they see each other," Alaska glared at him coldly.

"But they only have that stupid football rivalry," Enlai said right before his face met the floor. Standing on top of him grinding his face into the ground was Alex.

"How is my fights with Michigan just a stupid sports rivalry, Enlai?" she asked sweetly and reminded Wolfgang and Alaska slightly of an annoyed Russia.

"Can you get off of him Alex?" Alaska asked. Alex looked at him in surprise, and then shrugged.

"Sure I will dear Andrew," she grinned and stepped of her brother, who gasped and caused Wolfgang to start laughing.

"I should have tooken a picture," he said. Alex smiled evilly.

"Andrew, I'm going to step on Wolfgang's face, can you take a picture of that?" she asked sweetly. Andrew sighed.

"Why are you here again Alex?" he asked, hoping that would get her to leave. Alex thought for a moment.

"I was looking for Gilbird. Have you seen it?" she asked.

"Sorry, but I haven't, but I'll call if I see it," Alex grinned and walked away, leaving the three guys alone in the hall.

Wolfgang watched her go, and then pushed his glasses farther onto his nose, "Why does she randomly seem creepy then normal?" he asked nobody in particular.

"Well I'm leaving, bye," Andrew waved then walked away.

"Ok class, today we will be learning about Pegasus," Iowa, or Miriam, grinned at her class, "Any questions?"

A hand rose out of the small group of students. It was a very short guy with white hair and black lamb ears, "b-but p-Pegasus don't e-exist," he stuttered. Miriam frowned.

"Of course they exist," she told him, "And who are you again?"

"M-my name i-is Sh-Sheep," he told her quietly. Miriam smiled than noticed her brother Nick walk out of the stable they were standing in front of.

"Nick," she said in a singsong voice. Nick froze and looked over at her.

"What can I do for my dearest sister today?" he asked in a joking tone.

"Can you teach my class how to ride a pegases?" she asked sweetly. Nick sighed.

"Why can't you teach your own class?" he asked bluntly. Miriam frowned and glared at him.

"I dislike horses and you're the expert around here. And I don't want to go ask anyone else," she told him honestly. He sighed.

"Fine, I'll go get Sugar," he walked back into the stable and soon came back out leading a white horse with wings. When the students saw Sugar they gasped and started freaking out.

"Will ya calm down, your scaring her," Nick reached up to calm the pegases.

Miriam looked at the class, "So, who wants to ride her first?" she asked cheerfully. Nick looked back at her.

"They should first learn to take care of the Pegasuses first," he told her blankly.

"But Nick," she whined, "Teach them to ride now," she pouted.

"I will when your class learns to take care of them," Nick told her with a smile starting to form on his face.

"Fine!" Miriam threw her hands into the air, "But only if you teach them, cause I don't like horses," she walked away, leaving her class stunned and Nick trying to get them into the stable.

=^o^=

Ilnya and Neko silently walked behind Karin as she looked into windows. Suddenly she turned on them.

"Ok, the first assignment is to get a picture of your target without a shirt," she told them, an evil gleam in her black eyes. The girls returned the smile and left quickly to find their targets.

"Who are you going to stalk?" Neko asked Ilnya as they walked to their class. Neko thought for a moment.

"Hmm, maybe I'll go for Liam Green, he is kinda cute," Ilnya laughed, "Who are you going after?"

"I'm going after Holden Sarutobi," she told her then laughed, "This is going to be entertaining," they walked on and didn't notice the scream coming from the distance.

* * *

><p>I wonder what the scream was<p>

anyway, I updated so yay for that

i wish you all happy week


	11. Code Toledo

Dont know what to say right now, so...

onto the chapter!

* * *

><p>Felice walked through the garden with her headphones in, listening to her favorite jazz music and thinking about her home that she left. She was thinking about that when she ran into her brother Thierry.<p>

"Hello, Felice," he slurred, obviously drunk. Felice smiled.

"Hey Thierry," she greeted the drunk man, he stumbled and fell on his face. Felice turned when she felt someone touch her shoulder.

"Oh, hey Paula," she greeted her dark haired sister.

"Hey, Thierry drunk again?" she asked shortly. Felice nodded.

"When isn't he?" she laughed and Paula frowned. She spun around and walked away, leaving Felice with her drunken brother.

Sadie walked into her tennis class cheerfully. Though the reason she was so cheerful wasn't a very good thing.

"Hello class," she greeted them happily. Holding her tennis racket, "Welcome to Tennis, I am Sadie Hawkins, but you can call me Sadie," she smiled, "Now, introduce yourselves."

Holden looked at the teacher with annoyance in his eyes, "I'm Holden," he said first, and then was followed by the other students. Sadie smiled and brushed her short blond hair out of her face.

"Nice to meet you guys. Now, go get your stuff for class," the students walked away.

Ilnya, on the roof, watched Holden as he walked towards the changing room. She pulled the lollipop out of her mouth for a minute and frowned, how was she going to get that picture. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice a person walk up behind her.

"What are you doing?" she jumped when she heard the voice behind her. Quickly turning, she looked into a pair of blue and green eyes.

She smiled, "Stalking," she told Hoosier, "What are you doing?"

Hoosier grinned, "Helping with a prank," he told her.

"Cool, who are you pranking?" she asked excitedly.

"Sadie, though I'm also avoiding someone," he laughed.

Ilnya looked at him confused, "Who are you avoiding?"

"The archeology teacher," he told her seriously.

"I'll help you avoid her than," Ilnya stood up straighter and pumped her arm. Hoosier laughed. Ilnya grinned than jumped when she heard someone yelling from below.

"Hoosier, coast is clear, Sophie has left the general area," a girl's voice said. Hoosier leaned over the side and grabbed the girl, who started yelling at him, and brought her onto the roof.

"What the hell was that Hoosier?" Alex yelled at him. He smiled.

"Found Sadie," he told her, and that made her quiet down. Alex looked at Ilnya.

"This is important business, you should leave," she told her seriously.

"I also have business on this roof, and its homework," she told her. Alex sighed.

"Fine," she turned back to Hoosier, "So, now that we know she's here I should go down and say hi," Alex grinned evilly, then jumped from the roof. Hoosier watched her go into the room, then turned back to Ilnya.

"Go to the office and tell them Code Toledo," he told her seriously. Ilnya looked at him.

"Why?" she asked.

"You'll see."

Invisible sat in her chair, watching the video feeds from the classrooms. She sighed and looked over at where Matsu was sitting and looking at Tally.

"Matsu," she whined, "I'm bored."

Matsu looked at her, "Then find something to do," she told her.

"But what can I do?" Invisible whined again, then thought for a moment, "DDR party!" she screamed and ran out of the office to where ever she kept the game systems. Matsu sighed and went back to her paperwork, though soon the sound of static started to come from the walkie-talkie that sat next to her.

"Office," she said through the device.

"This is Hoosier, and we have a Code Toledo," confusion came onto Matsu's face.

"A what?" she asked. A sigh was heard on the other line.

"Code Toledo," Hoosier said before the walkie-talkie went dead. Matsu frowned.

"What the hell is a Code Toledo?"

* * *

><p>I wonder what a Code Toledo is *laughs*<p>

well...

TOMARROWS FRIDAY THE 13th! O_O


	12. Prank

Two chapters, be happy

* * *

><p>"Andrew!" Andrew turned around and saw Hoosier running up to him.<p>

"Hey Hoosier, what's up?" he smiled and Hoosier doubled over panting.

"Alex… Sadie… same room…" he huffed and Andrew felt his face go pale.

"What room Hoosier?" he asked seriously. Hoosier looked at him and pointed in the direction he just ran from.

"Gym number 2," he said, finally getting his breath. Andrew nodded, then started running towards the gym.

Yuki-Rin watched as a woman walked into her class with a smirk on her face. For some reason, that smirk caused a shiver to run down her spine. The woman walked over to the teacher.

"Hey Sadie," she greeted the teacher with that smirk, "Glad to see that you've finally shown up."

Sadie stiffened then returned the smile, "Yes, I'm happy now that you can't continue to rot these children's minds," she said. Yuki-Rin watched the two talk, and noticed the tension increase between them.

"Maybe these children wanted a good education, which I highly doubt you can give them."

"Oh, I'm sure that I could teach them better that you, Alex," she smirked. Alex looked at the tennis racket she was holding.

"I see that you are teaching tennis. Bet I could beat you just like in football," Alex smirked and Sadie flinched.

"Dumb ass, I'm going to beat you one of these days!" Sadie started yelling and Alex laughed.

"Highly doubt that, Wolverine," she mocked. Sadie growled, then attacked Alex.

"Break it up!" Yuki-Rin turned to see three guys walk into the classroom, two of them, Hoosier and Andrew ran over to break them up. While the third, Nick, walked over to her.

"Hey, did they hurt anyone?" he asked.

"No," Yuki-Rin told him before turning back to the fight, "Why are they fighting?" she asked.

Nick smiled sheepishly, "Alex and Sadie have… a strange love/hate relationship," he laughed. Yuki-Rin frowned.

"But why would they start fighting over football?" she asked.

"Just be glad it wasn't about Toledo," Nick laughed again. Yuki-Rin heard the slip and stored the information in her mind.

"Calm down Alex," Hoosier said to the laughing state.

"Let me go Andrew!" Sadie yelled and fought against her northern brother. Andrew frowned.

"No Sadie, I won't let you kill Alex," he said stressfully. He then started leading her out the door, where a bucket of honey and feathers were dumped on them.

"Bwhahaha," Alex, Hoosier, and Nick fell to the ground laughing while two people, one of them cosplaying Megurine Luka, and the other cosplaying Black Rock Shooter, jumped off the roof and started running from a pissed off Alaska and Michigan. Hoosier was the first one to stop laughing.

"Ok, so which one of you set that awesome prank?' he asked. Alex and Nick stopped laughing.

"I thought you did it," Alex said, surprise in her voice. Hoosier looked at her in confusion.

"I didn't do it," Nick said.

"Then who did it?" they asked together.

Andrea took off the wig she was wearing and turned to her sister and laughed.

"That was fun," she told Paula. Who nodded and went to take off her cosplay.

"Yep, though if Andrew knew it was us then he'd kill us and feed us to Russia," she said. Andrea nodded.

"Though that won't happen," she said before going back to taking off her cosplay.

Yuki-Rin walked through that Pennsylvania hallway to her room. Opening the door, she walked to her roommate, Mia, and sat down next to her.

"These teachers are weird," Yuki-Rin told her friend. Mia looked at her.

"How?" she asked. Yuki-Rin sighed.

"Two of them fought like sisters, has a love/hate relationship, and fight over football and, apparently Toledo," she told Mia. Mia looked confused.

"What's Toledo?" she asked.

"Some city in Ohio," Yuki-Rin said before going back to her bed and falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Yes, and in case any of you don't know about the Ohio Michigan fights here's the summary..<p>

Ohio and Michigan first fought over Toledo, but since Ohio was a state and Michigan wasn't, ohio got Toledo while Michigan got that Nothern islands thing. And Michigan is Wolverines cause Ohioans called them that during the "war" (which not one shot was fired in)

and then theres the Buckeyes vs. Wolverines... yeah Ohio beats Michigan everyday (no offence to any Michiganians out there)

and please tell me if i got anything wrong -_- i would hate to get OCs and my history wrong

PEACE!


	13. Update

Updated the magical list of wonder XD

* * *

><p>Alabama=<p>

Alaska=Andrew I. Jones=Biology

Arizona= Sophia "Sophie" Mia Garcia-Jones= Archeology

Arkansas=Celeste Bonnefoy-Jones= Botany

California= Angelina "Angel" Fernandez-Jones= Health

Colorado=Eric M Bastad=Snowboarding Class

Connecticut=Paula Williams-Jones=How to Prank

Delaware=Gabriel Jones=World History

Florida=

Georgia=

Hawaii=

Idaho=Thierry Brighton=American Literature

Illinois=Jazlen A. Jones=Photography

Indiana=Hoosir I. Jones=Native American History

Iowa=Miriam D. Jones=Mythical creatures of the US

Kansas=

Kentucky=Nick F. Jones=Geography

Louisiana= Felice La Roux= French

Maine=Emma Jones=Boat Design and Building

Maryland=Mary Ann Baltimore-Jones=US Government and Politics

Massachusetts= Kartik Abingdon= Theater

Michigan=

Minnesota=Jessica M. Jones=Home Ec.

Mississippi=Madeline "Maddie" Jackson-Jones=Agriculture

Montana=Melora R. Jones=English

Nebraska=

Nevada=

New Hampshire=

New Jersey=

New Mexico=Emma Jones=Band

New York= Naomi "Nao" Younger-Kirkland-Jones= Baking

North Carolina=Madison Kirkland-Jones=Biotechnology

North Dakota=

Ohio=Alexandra (Alex) C. Jones=animology

Oklahoma=

Oregon= Enlai Li=Cooking

Pennsylvania=Samantha Kirkland-Jones (Miss Jones is fine)= Foreign Studies

Rhode Island= Clair Rogers= Math

South Carolina=

South Dakota=

Tennessee=

Texas=Jack Jones=Spanish

Utah=Trinity Sariah Young=American Sign Language

Vermont=

Virginia= Evelyn Kirkland-Jones= PE teacher

Washington=Wolfgang Katsuragi=info tech

Washington D.C. =

West Virginia=

Wisconsin=Ella Andrea Beilschmidt-Jones=Current Events

Wyoming=

* * *

><p>Almost to 50 XD<p> 


	14. A Missing State

I gots a Beta reader now, YAY for Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin

* * *

><p>Miami looked around at the edge of the garden in awe. Just outside the garden was a beautiful beach with white sand that resembled snow. The waves that rolled onto the beach were a crystal blue. This beach reached as far as she could see.<p>

"Wow," she gasped and started running towards the water, surfboard in hand.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Where is that idiot?" Invisible looked at her wrist like there was a watch there, "He was supposed to be here three days ago," she sighed and turned back to Utah, "Do you think you can call him again Trinity?" she asked.

"I'll try again," Trinity said as she started punching the number into her phone.

"_Hello, this is Nevada and I'm not here at the moment. Please leave a message, unless this is D.C. If it is then bite my ass."_

Trinity sighed at the message machine, "Nevada, this is Utah, where are you? You were supposed to be here three days ago. Call me back," she hung up and looked at Invisible sadly.

Invisible sighed, "I guess we have to go get him, though that means some students will have to come too," she shivered, "A bunch of kids in Vegas, this isn't going to be good."

"_Students that have first period Snowboarding, World History, Photography, US Gov., Boat Design, Native American History, Geography, American Sign Language, Tennis, and Animology please report to gym number 2 and await instructions."_ Invisible announced over the P.A system.

Hallie raised her head from the desk and thought about the first period class she had, World History. She stood up and grabbed her things off the desk and looked at the other students that were coming. Yuki-Rin, Mia DeSipio, Neko, and Lillia stood up and headed for the door with her.

"I wonder why they need us?" Hallie said quietly. Neko started skipping down the hall.

"Maybe they found drugs in those classrooms and they think we did it," she said thoughtfully.

"I highly doubt that," Yuki-Rin rolled her eyes. "Maybe it's an assembly we're going to." Hallie took out a map that she had of the school.

"Does anyone know where this gym is?" she asked.

"I have tennis there," she said then thought back, "Has anyone noticed anything strange about the teachers?" she asked suddenly.

Lillia looked at her, "What do you mean by strange?" she asked.

"The health teacher has a talking bear," Hallie said quietly. Mia nodded.

"I heard about that. And in one of the classes there is a real pegasus," she said. Neko rolled her eyes.

"Now, I know that didn't happen. Maybe they made those students get stoned," she laughed.

"I think we're here," Yuki-Rin said, pointing to the door where many voices were heard.

Mary-Ann looked around the gym and tried to find her siblings. Not seeing them, she sighed and sat down on the ground. A shadow fell on her and she looked up at her brother.

"Hey Gabriel," she greeted him, "How are you?"

"Good, do you know why we're here?" he asked. Mary-Ann thought for a moment.

"Nope, all I know is that we're here with our classes," she chirped.

"Attention," everyone turned to the front of the gym, where Invisible and Alfred were standing.

"Ok, you all are probably wondering why you're here. Well, we have to go on a man hunt in Vegas and we are not leaving all of you students here. So these classes will be going to Vegas with us," she looked around, "Any questions?"

"Who are we hunting?" Emma Jones, or Maine, asked. Invisible sighed.

"Who would be in Vegas that was supposed to be here?" she asked shortly, obviously annoyed. Emma nodded, suddenly understanding. Turning back to the group, "Now, everyone go get your crap and meet by the outside gates," Invisible turned and stalked away.

"We're going to Vegas? Awesome! I so want to check out The Strip!" Yuki-Rin yelled excitedly.

Meanwhile, as Kartik was prepping for his class, Matsu walked in.

"Umm… Kartik, I don't know if this is a good time, but… I've got us tickets to see Phantom of the Opera tonight," Matsu said as she handed Kartik a ticket to one of his favorite plays.

"Thank you Matsu," Kartik thanked Matsu right before Karin fell out of the ceiling.

"Kartik sweetie, pack your bags! I got us tickets to see Phantom of the Opera in Las Vegas!" Karin said as she handed Kartik the same ticket Matsu gave him. Kartik sighed.

_A trip to Vegas, huh? I really don't want to go, but then again, I did get tickets to see Phantom of the Opera, so I should be a gentleman and take them._ Kartik thought to himself as Matsu and Karin started to argue over who invited Kartik first.

* * *

><p>Ok, i needs a Nevada that is a guy<p>

Gilbert: Yes! Vegas!

Me: No, your not going to Vegas, you would only bring trouble

Gilbert: Your unawesome so you can't tell the awesome me what to do!

Me: Who are you calling unawesome? Go back to your brother's basement!

Gilbert: I don't live in my brothers basement! He stays on the top floor of MY house!

Me: *sweatdrops* that's the same thing

Gilbert: No it isn't

Me: *sighs* please don't kill me people for getting the OCs wrong if i did


	15. On the Way

Whoop Whoop, new chapter ^_^  
>And just for you all to know...<br>i most likely will be posting faster when my school lets out in about 15 days (not really sure) so YAY  
>Now onto the chapter ^_^<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh my god, look at that!" Yuki-Rin exclaimed, pointing at a hawk circling in the air. Mia rolled her eyes.<p>

"It's just bird, calm down," she patted Yuki-Rin's shoulder. Yuki-Rin huffed.

"I spy with my little eye, something that is brown," Neko said from the seat across. Lillia thought for a moment.

"Is it, the dirt?" she said blankly. Neko laughed.

"Yup," she grinned. Lillia returned the smile.

"Ok, I spy with my little eye something that is…" she thought for a moment, "Can't think of anything," she shrugged.

"Ok children! We are stopping so we can see a really cool place that you may or may not know about!" Invisible shouted and stood up. The bus suddenly halted to a stop and somehow Invisible managed to stay up.

"Welcome to San Dimas," Invisible said happily, "Home of Bill and Ted's Excellent and Bogus Adventures!" she walked to the door and stepped out to look at the sights.

"What is she talking about?" Mia asked Yuki-Rin. Yuki-Rin looked shocked.

"You've never heard of _Bill and Teds Excellent Adventure_?" Yuki-Rin cried, her voice growing louder with shock.

"No, what is it?" Mia asked.

"It's most definetly the best movie from the eighties," she said, eyes sparkling. Mia stood up and sighed at her friend.

"I'll watch it sometime," she said before walking off the bus.

After all the teachers and students were done eating and exploring, everyone started heading for the busses.

Alex and Nick carefully climbed into the aisle and looked for Hoosir, who somehow managed to disappear during lunch. Nick was calling for him while Alex whistled a tune.

"What are you doing?" Nick asked Alex, who stopped and looked at him.

"What does it look like?" She asked then started up again. Nick sighed.

"I mean, what are you whistling?" he asked. Alex sighed, then started singing.

_"I'm looking over, my dead dog Rover, who I over ran with the mower. One leg is missing, the other is gone. One leg is splattered, all over the lawn. There's no use explaining, the one remaining, which is all over the bathroom floor._

_I'm looking over, my dead dog Rover, who I overran with the mower."_

she stopped and looked at Nick, "Happy?"

Nick looked at her blankly while laughing came from the farthest seat back, "What was that?" he asked.

"A song," Alex said simply, before walking down to sit next to Hoosir, who was still laughing, "What you got there?" she grabbed the game he was playing.

"Tetris," he said with a grin that told Alex and Nick that he stole it from someone.

"Whose game is it?" Nick said. Alex flipped the game system over and started running her finger over the surface, looking for something.

"What are you doing?" Hoosir asked curiously.

"This is Invisibles," she shrugged and handed it back to Hoosir, "She might kill you for taking it."

"I was planning on giving it to Sadie," he said with a grin, "Seeing as she won't really suspect anything from me," he laughed then thought a moment, "Though I should probably give it to a student to give it to her," he shrugged, then got up and walked away. Alex and Nick watched him go before shrugging and sitting down.

Back at the school, Alfred stared at the papers in front of his desk in boredom. Not knowing what else to do, he opened Invisible's desk drawers and started going through her stuff. He took out a random book and started reading it.

After a while of reading _Virals_, he got bored and started looking again. This time he found a paper. Looking over the paper, he started smiling as an idea formed in his mind. And as Prussia would say, this idea was AWESOME.

Sheep sat down on the seat of the charter bus and reached into his backpack for a manga. Taking out Nora, he began reading. Though after about two seconds he felt someone poke his shoulder. He jumped and looked at Hoosier.

"W-what?" he asked, shaking a little. Hoosier grinned.

"I want you to give this to Sadie, the Tennis teacher," Hoosier gave Sheep the game then walked away, leaving Sheep to find the teacher.

"Where is my game?" Invisible growled to no one in particular. She had left the game in her bag. Who would be rude enough, or stupid, to go through her stuff? It was her crap anyway, and she had to have her daily dose of Tetris or else she would be pissed at anything and everyone.

"When I find out who did this then I'll kill them," she vowed before stalking away to find the perpetrator, not knowing that he was watching and trying to hold back his laughs.

A few hours later, the bus was going through the beautiful town of Barstow.

"And, on you left, that's an outlet mall," Invisible announced. Everyone else "Oohed" or "Aahhed", except for Yuki-Rin.

"Invisible, I've lived in L.A. all my life, and I have seen that mall before. I see no need to point out an outlet mall," Yuki-Rin, trying to hold back laughter, explained as she took a bite out of the turkey sandwich that she got when Sadie distributed their "dinner".

"It's the only exciting thing in this town! When we go back to school, we're going shopping there to learn about economics!" Invisible explained. Some people groaned, some people cheered, and others, like Yuki-Rin and a bunch of the guys, who were just indifferent.

"Meh, it gives us more time away from class," Yuki-Rin said before she continued to listen to Flogging Molly.

That night at around seven or eight, the charter bus arrived at a non-descript, three-story motel in the suburbs of Vegas. Two people each were assigned to a room, and they used the time before the search began to get to know their fellow classmates better.

"So, where do you come from?" Yuki-Rin asked her roommate, a blue-haired teen wearing a long, green coat named Gareth Archer.

"I come from Chicago. There's tons of things to do there. And you?" Gareth asked Yuki-Rin.

"Los Angeles. I bet there's a ton of more things in L.A. than in Chicago," Yuki-Rin explained as she was getting Wi-Fi access to her laptop and as she was eating Goldfish.

"Don't we go to school in L.A. or something?" Gareth asked Yuki-Rin as he tried to find something that was on T.V.

"Looks like it," Yuki-Rin said with a shrug.

Some time later, Invisible was trying to drive into the Las Vegas strip.

"Alright, kids, where should we go tonight?" Invisible asked everyone.

"She is beginning to remind me of Ilpalazzo and Hyatt from Excel Saga," Mia thought to herself.

"So, Ilnya, how's your quest in finding Holden? Uh-huh. Uh-huh. He likes The Ramones? No way! Who else does he listen to?" Neko talked into her cell phone before the bus went over a bump and her cell phone went flying, hitting Invisible in the head.

"Who threw that?" Invisible asked everyone. Nobody spoke as the charter bus pulled into a parking garage near the Bellagio. With a huff, Invisible put the cell phone in a bucket of confiscated cell phones.

"Whoever lost their phone will get it back at the end of the trip," Invisible told the students before they exited the bus. Within a minute, they were on the streets of Las Vegas.

"Now, everyone, we should... Ooh! Pretty colors!" Invisible said before she ran over to the Bellagio's fountain show. Everyone sweatdropped as they joined her.

"Ah, Invisible, fancy meeting you here," Kartik said as he walked up to the students, teachers, and Invisible with Karin and Matsu. Kartik was wearing a white tuxedo that made him even more handsome than he usually was. As for Karin and Matsu, they wore non-descript evening dresses. Several Karin and Kartik fans began drooling.

"Kartik is so handsome tonight!" Someone yelled. Kartik chuckled.

"I'm glad you think so. We're going to go see Phantom of the Opera," Kartik explained.

"Kartik, Matsu, Karin, if you see Nevada, bring him here," Invisible ordered.

"Got that," Matsu said before the two groups split off. Then, the fountain show was over.

"Hey, let's check out the Miracle Mile," Yuki-Rin suggested. About two to three hours of searching the Planet Hollywood and the City Center, everyone was back at the motel. Nobody, not even Kartik, Karin, and Matsu, found Nevada.

"Personally, I think Nevada should take some manners and etiquitte courses," Kartik said to Invisible over the phone.

"Maybe you should teach him," Invisible said jokingly, which made Kartik hang up on her.

"Why does everybody hang up on me?" Invisible asked herself, "And where is my damn Tetris game?"

* * *

><p>Gilbert: What was that song?<br>Me: its a song that i sing *grins*  
>Gilbert: That is a messed up song<br>Me: Why do you think my cousin got detention for singing it during school... and why are you here again?  
>Gilbert: To annoy you, and to tell you that you lost The Game *smirks before running away*<br>Me: Dammit Gilbert, I'm going to kill you *chases him with Evelyn's shotgun* go fall in a hole


	16. Fun with Fun Tshirts

Yay~ chapter is now up ^o^  
>And i was going to update sooner but i've had a very crappy week with the Memorial day parade and band practices<br>anyway, starting next week i MIGHT be updating more frequently and i already have an idea for after the Nevada trip

* * *

><p>"What the hell?" Sadie exclaimed when she walked out of her room and saw that someone had taped a Gameboy to her door.<p>

"What is it?" Angel asked her sister sleepily, rubbing her eyes. Sadie sighed.

"Someone took a game and taped it to our door," she took it down and looked at the game, "And Tetris is in it," Angel woke up and grabbed the game from her.

"Tetris!" she ran back into the room and slammed the door, locking Sadie out of the room.

"Gee, thanks," Sadie rolled her eyes and started walking to the front of the motel.

::::

"Wake up Neko," Neko yawned and sat up, almost bumping heads with Hallie.

"Huh?" she looked around in a daze, "Wha is it?" she asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"We have to get up," Hallie said, backing up to let Neko have some room. Neko yawned again and got out of bed.

"So, what are Invisible's plans for today?" she asked. Hallie shrugged.

"I don't know, all I know is that we have to go eat breakfast in a half-hour," she told her.

"Food," Neko said happily, then started getting ready.

:::::

"And what happened to our shirts?" Eric, or Colorado, asked. Enlai shrugged.

"All I know is that they were replaced with these," he held up two shirts, one of them said Colorado: If you don't ski, don't bother, while the other said Oregon: Spotted Owl, That's what's for dinner.

"Who would do this?" he asked, taking the Colorado shirt, "This is wrong."

"What the hell?" the two heard someone shout from down the hall. Walking out of the room they were greeted by Jazlen, or Illinois, in a pair of shorts and a shirt that said, Illinois: Please Don't Pronounce the S.

"You got on too?" Eric asked the brown head. She turned to face him.

"Yeah, who would do this?" she asked. Enlai shrugged.

"Wolfgang wouldn't do something as stupid as this," he said as Wolfgang walked over with a shirt that said Washington: Help, We're over run by nerds and slackers.

"Why do we all have these shirts?" he asked, glaring at Enlai. Then Sadie walked up.

"What's with the shirts?" she asked, trying to hold back a laugh. Eric looked at her.

"You probably have one too, and why are you in your pajamas still?" he asked. Sadie shrugged.

"I got kicked out by Angel," she told them and sighed, "I should go see if she will let me back into the room," she walked away, leaving Enlai, Eric, and Jazlen and Wolfgang.

"I wonder who else got the shirts," she said, walking back into her room. Enlai shrugged and started fighting with Wolfgang while Eric walked down the stairs to go to breakfast.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Neko, Mia, Hallie, Hana, and Yuki-Rin sat on the patio of the motel and ate their breakfast.

"Did anyone notice the shirts the teachers are wearing now?" Hana asked, eating a piece of bacon.

Yuki-Rin looked at her, "Yeah, and the strange thing is that the shirts match the hallways the teachers are in charge of," she said, "Like the teacher in charge of the Maine hall has a shirt about Maine. And none of them are happy about it."

"Yeah, but that is an awesome prank," Neko laughed evilly and Hallie looked at her blankly, "What?"

Hallie sighed, "Nothing," she took a bite of pancakes, "I wonder what we are doing today."

Suddenly they all noticed Invisible standing on one of the tables. Walking in they were greeted by the hectic screaming of their principle telling everyone to shut the hell up.

"Students, today, we shall go to Adventuredome," she said happily, pumping her fist in the air, "So at nine, you all need to go to the magical busses," she said before jumping down from the table.

"Guess that answer's your question," Hana told Hallie as she finished her plate and walked away.

:::::

Alex looked at the huge indoor amusement park in wonder. True, she had a bunch of amusement parks, but none of them were inside. Alex took out a notepad and started writing.

"Alex, what are you doing?" Alex looked up to see Gabriel looking at her. She smiled warmly.

"I'm taking notes for new rides and amusement parks," she told her brother, "Shouldn't you be with your group?"

Gabriel sighed, "They all decided to go onto the rollercoaster and leave me here," he told her, then looked over at where a group of students were getting off the rollercoaster, "Well, see ya Alex," he waved and walked away, leaving Alex to her notes.

"What the hell is with your shirt?" She looked at where Sadie was glaring at her.

"What's wrong with it, dearest sister of mine?" Alex smiled calmly.

"It's insulting to me," Sadie said. Alex's smile grew wider as she noticed the shirt she was wearing.

"Upset that I have an awesomer shirt than that one," she pointed to Sadie's shirt, which said Michigan: First Line of Defense Against the Canadians.

"No, mine is better than that one," Sadie pointed to the shirt that said Ohio: At Least we're not Michigan.

"Yeah right Wolverine," Alex laughed, "Buckeyes are better."

Sadie sneered, "Well, at least up where I'm from, we aren't filled with a bunch of drunk wack-jobs that throw bags of corn around for fun," she laughed and barely dodged the fist that was thrown at her.

"Whad ya say ya damn Wolverine?" Alex growled. Sadie laughed again.

"I said, at least we aren't drunk Buckeyes," this time Sadie didn't move fast enough to avoid the punch. Sadie put a hand over her bleeding nose.

"Damn Wolverines, always annoyin the crap outa me," Alex growled, brown eyes blazing with fury.

"You do know that we like the nickname now," Sadie jeered and hit Alex in the stomach. The pissed off smirked.

"That the best ya got?" she said, then a pair of arms wrapped around her and kept her from going after the northern state.

"You're being difficult again," Nick said as he started dragging her away. Sadie laughed.

"Aw, have to get your friend to help you out with your fights?" Sadie jeered. Alex looked at Gilbert.

"Let me go Nick," she said, eerily calm.

"No, I won't," he continued to drag her away. Alex then head-butted him and tackled Sadie.

"Don't you dare say that I can't fight my own fights," she growled and started punching her sister. Then she got dragged off by Heathcliffe.

"Don't kill her," he said as he took the fighting teacher off of her sister. Sadie jumped up and was about to jump when Gabriel grabbed her.

"Now, I think we all need to calm down," he said calmly. Sadie growled, shook away from her brother, and stalked away.

"Let go of me kid," Alex said to Heathcliffe. He let her go and she walked away.

:::::

Holden watched as his brother walked away from the pissed off teacher.

"What was that all about?" He asked his twin. Heathcliffe shrugged.

"Dunno," he told him then noticed his love, Aki, walking over.

"Hi Heathcliffe," she greeted him and gave him a small kiss, "What was going on over there?" she asked. Heathcliffe smiled.

"I had to stop two teachers from killing each other," he told her. She frowned.

"Did you get hurt?" she asked, looking at him worriedly. He smiled.

"No, I'm fine," he told her. Holden coughed.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone now," he waved and walked away, leaving the couple alone.

::::

Alice was walking through the building when she heard footsteps behind her. She quickened her steps and those behind her also quickened. Soon someone grabbed her and covered her mouth.

"Ye need to be quiet lass, we aren't gonna hurt you," a man said, putting a cloth over her face. Soon Alice fell into a dark oblivion.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Later that afternoon, the students were on the monorail when Kartik, Karin, and Matsu got on. Most of the students began laughing.

"What's so funny?" Kartik asked.

"Have you looked ot your t-shirt?" Hana asked and pointed to the shirt, which said Massachusetts: Dropkick Murphys is considered Classical Music Here. Kartik blushed.

"I don't even listen to Dropkick Murphys!" Kartik pointed out.

"Doesn't explain why you were singing _The State of Massachusetts_ in the shower this morning," Karin pointed out.

"And once his phone rang in class and the ringtone was _Echoes on A Street_," Yuki-Rin said. Then his phone rang and the Dropkick Murphy's song was the tone.

"Thought so," Yuki-Rin said while Neko chuckled at the embarresment that was obvious on his face.

"Salt."

* * *

><p>I wonder who kidnapped Alice XD<br>Gilbert: where am i during this?  
>Me: *chuckles* all will be revealed soon<br>Gilbert: Tell the awesome me what is going to happen  
>Me: alright *whispers in his ear*<br>Gilbert: *grins* that sounds like an awesome idea  
>Me: i know<p> 


	17. Kidnapping Like the Book Kidnapped

It feels like forever since i last updated =(  
>but now that I'm out of school and only band runs my life, i might be able to update more XD<br>also i have a website, which you can find somewhere on my profile, along with a poll, whick i would like people to vote on  
>and i wasnt the one who came up with the chapter title<br>that was my beta reader D. Yuki-Rin, who the first part of her name i could not spell for my life  
>well, onto the chapter<p>

* * *

><p>Alfred grinned as he looked in the closet that Invisible wrote on the paper. Inside the closet sat a large box. Walking into the closet, Alfred picked up the box and started carrying it into Gym 3.<p>

:::::

Ilnya walked down the hall towards Botany. Sure she knew that most, if not all, of her friends were in Vegas, along with her target. She looked at her phone, waiting for Neko, or even Holden to text her. Sighing and putting the phone back in her pocket, she kept walking towards her class.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Celeste sat on a bench in the garden, waiting for her class to show. She looked over at some of the flowers, lilies, she thought. She was busy thinking and didn't notice when Ilnya walked over.

"Hi Celeste!" she said loudly, causing the state to jump.

"Oh, hi," she greeted her student. Looking around, she didn't notice any other students, "Are you the only one today?" she asked. Ilnya grinned.

"Think so," she told her happily.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Evelyn groaned as Alfred made her open two boxes inside the empty gym. Why did she have no students this period? She sighed as she got out the game system that was in one of the boxes and put it to the side. Alfred was putting together a huge system that Evelyn would never have guessed Invisible could get.

"Are you sure that's how it goes together?" Evelyn asked again. Alfred looked at her and grinned.

"Of course it's right!" he yelled. Evelyn rolled her eyes.

"Right," she muttered and went back to her own system.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sophie carefully picked up the cholla and set it down gently onto Hoosir's chair in his class. Grinning slightly, she walked out of the class and ran into a girl with long dark brown hair that fell in slight curls with a blue flower held carefully in place.

"Hi Kai," Sophie greeted her sister. Kai smiled.

"Aloha Sophie, what were you doing in Hoosir's class?" she asked. Sophie looked away.

"Um, nothing," she laughed uneasily. Kai returned the laugh.

"Ok, well I better get back to my class," she waved and left. When she couldn't be seen, Sophie let out a sigh.

"That was a close one."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alice didn't know where she was or how she got there. All she knew was that she was blindfolded and her arms were tied behind her. She was sitting on warm carpeted floor and was leaning back on a random pole.

"Hello, is anyone there?" Alice jumped when she heard a girl's voice call.

"W who's there?" she asked uncertainly.

"Aki," the girl said, "Do you know how I got here?"

"Wow, more people are here, and I thought I was the only one," a guy said, "Does anyone know where we are and how to get out?" he asked. Alice shook her head.

"I d don't know, who are you?" she asked. The guy sighed.

"I'm Gareth," he told her. Then she heard the door open.

"So ye all are awake," a man said with a strange accent. It reminded Alice of something, but she wasn't sure.

"Who are you and why are we here?" Aki asked fearfully.

"Are they awake England?" another man said. He sounded strangely familiar but Alice couldn't put her finger on it.

"Ye bloody wanker!" the first one yelled, "They aren't to know about that!" she heard someone else walk over. Then one of the people ripped off her blindfold and she was looking into a pair of green eyes.

"Hola," he smiled and walked over to wear a black haired beauty was sitting. Alice looked around at the room she was in. The room seemed to be part of a cabin with two beds, a TV, a couch, and a small bathroom. The beds were a light wood with carvings of wolves.

"Where are we?" a guy with blue hair and dark eyes asked. Alice assumed this was Gareth.

"Ye don't need to know yet," a man with an eye patch covering one green eye sneered. Gareth glared at him.

"Eek, don't touch me!" Gareth jumped and looked over at where a man with blue eyes and blond hair was molesting Aki.

"Hey, leave her alone!" he yelled. The man laughed.

"Non," he said before the eye patch guy kicked him.

"Leave thee lass alone, Francis," he growled. Francis frowned.

"W who are you people?" Alice heard herself ask as she looked at her captors. There was the eye patch guy, the man that took off her blindfold, Francis, and an albino man that she recognized as the man Evelyn chased.

"Oh, I'm Antonio," the man who took off her blindfold said, then pointed to the eye patch guy, "This is Arthur, and the albino is Gilbert," he told them cheerfully.

"And why did you take us?" Gareth asked. Antonio kept smiling.

"Why did we take them again?"

* * *

><p>Gilbert: kesesesese, why did we kidnap them?<br>Me: *shruggs* to make the story more intresting i guess, i really dont have a good reason, besides it's Pirate!England  
>Gilbert: and what is in the boxes Evelyn and Al were opening?<br>Me: that is for another chapter Gilbert, and i might have mentioned something in another chapter, but with my memory...  
>Gilbert: Your memory is unawesome<br>Me: *nods* it truly is


	18. Finding Vegas

Two updates in less then 24 hours! Rejoice in the fact that i have nothing better to do with my time  
>And i knew that i had to finish this -_-<br>Onto the chapter of wonder

* * *

><p>Neko and Yuki-Rin slowly made their way down the busy street without their class and majorly lost. It wasn't their fault that everyone left while they were in the bathroom, then they got attacked by a random bird, and then they got lost on the streets of Vegas.<p>

"It could be worse," Yuki-Rin was saying as they walked on. Neko laughed.

"It could be, we could get kidnapped by some creepers," she said. Yuki-Rin returned the laugh.

"Yeah, but I do wonder where everyone went," Yuki-Rin looked around for some sign of chaos that would point them to where the group was.

"Hmm," Neko said while looking up at the sky, possibly looking for more attacking pigeons; You never did know when they would attack. She wasn't paying any attention until she ran into someone.

"Ow," she fell backward onto her butt.

"Ouch," Neko looked over at where a girl with short black hair, and warm brown eyes was sitting on the ground.

"You ok Kisa?" a guy with dirty blond hair, lazy blue gray eyes, and a smile that told Neko that she couldn't trust him.

"I'm fine Noah," she turned her eyes to Neko, "Are you ok?"

Neko grinned and stood up, brushing herself off, "Of course I'm ok," she laughed.

"So why are you girls all alone in Sin City?" Noah asked a strange glimmer in his half-closed eyes. Yuki-Rin shivered.

"We lost our group," Neko said cheerfully, not noticing the way Noah was smiling. The girl, Kisa, noticed and frowned.

"Noah," she said to him. He waved her off.

"How would you ladies like a tour of my city?" he asked, gesturing around him. Kisa sighed.

"Noah, I think we should help them back to their group," she told him quietly. He waved her away.

"We'll help them find their group, but we'll also give them their own tour," he winked at them, "And we can go to a casino while we're at it." He turned on his heel and started walking in a random direction, leaving the girls to run after him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Why does it feel like we're forgetting something?" Invisible asked Kartik, who looked around.

"I don't know, all I know is that Matsu and Karin aren't here," He scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion. It wasn't like them to not be around; at least it wasn't like Karin to be away. Usually one of them were with him at a time, this time though, neither were there.

"It's strange; Don't they usually follow you around?" Invisible said, absent mindedly rubbing the locket she wore around her neck.

"Hey Invisible." She turned to see Gabriel walking towards her with a worried expression on his face.

"What's up Gabe?" she asked.

"I think some people are missing from the group," he told her. Invisible bit her lip. She knew something was missing.

"Who do you think is missing?" she asked seriously, which was odd for her. Gabriel took out a notepad.

"Neko and Yuki-Rin," he said. Invisible rubbed her locket. This was not good. Vegas was a bad place for two kids to be lost in. Plus, they were already looking for one state.

"We're going to have to split into two groups. One to find Nevada, and the other to find the missing students," she said finally. She turned to Kartik, "And I put you in charge of finding your stalkers," she told him.

"Wha…" he didn't get to finish when Invisible cut in.

"No, you are going to find your own stalkers Kartik, and that's final," Invisible told him, scarily serious. Turning away, she stood on a table at the restraunt they we eating at.

"Listen up kids!" she yelled. Everyone looked up at their principal, "Ok, two students have disappeared and we're going to break into two groups to look for them. All teachers are going to need to meet with me now," she told them then jumped down.

Soon all the teachers were surrounding her.

"Ok, we need a group to find the students and a group to find Nevada," she told them, then pointed to a map and a list of teacher's names, "Ok, so this is the plan…"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Neko and Yuki-Rin watched in awe as Noah gambled away at Poker. They didn't know much about the game, except that it seemed more complicated than Go Fish. Noah grinned as he took the chips from the center and put them into a pouch to cash in.

"Ok, let's go get some cash," he grinned and started walking until he suddenly stopped. Standing in the door was Wolfgang and Enlai.

"You idiot, they wouldn't be here," Wolfgang was saying. Enlai growled.

"How would you know, you dumb ass?"

Noah smiled, "Wolfgang! Enlai!" he yelled and got the two brother's attention. They looked at the group of four.

Enlai smirked, "I told you," he gloated.

"What are you doing with him?" Wolfgang asked Nek and Yuki-Rin. They shrugged.

"He said that he would help us out, then he took us here," Yuki-Rin told him. Wolfgang sighed.

"At least he didn't go drinking," he mumbled. Noah must have heard because his eyes opened a little farther.

"I would never have brought these two ladies drinking," he said in an offended voice.

Wolfgang rolled his eyes, "Whatever, besides, we also need you to come back with us," Before Noah could run, the two brothers grabbed his arms and dragged him away, leaving the girls to, once again, run to catch up with them.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So that's how you found them?" Invisible asked, not believing that it actually happened that way.

"Yeah," Kisa told her about how they all had run into each other.

"Kinda hard to believe," Invisible said and shrugged, "Oh well, we have our teacher and students so that's all that matters," she smiled then walked to her room.

* * *

><p>Me: Are you really going to sue D. Yuki-Rin?<br>Gilbert: Yeah, why?  
>Me: I just never thought you would actually do it<br>Gilbert: The awesome me said i would so i am  
>Me: Whatever, just dont expect me to help you out if you need it<br>Gilbert: I have hostages so you have to do what i say  
>Me: -_- You do realize that everyone is suffaring from Canadian Syndrome and dont know that they are missing, right?<br>Gilbert: Canadian Syndrome?  
>Me: Dont ask<p> 


	19. Of Video Games and Kidnapped Things

Hello my faithful readers! New chapter and at the end I have something important to tell you all.  
>but before that, heres the next chapter<p>

* * *

><p><em>"All students and teachers please report to Gym 3,"<em> Alfred's voice boomed from the PA system. Ilnya looked up from the plant she was studying.

"I wonder why we are needed," Celeste asked herself as she stood up and wiped her hands on her dress. Ilnya followed suit and they started walking to the gym.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Miami!" The brown headed girl looked over at the person on the beach.

Miami waved, "Hawaii, what's up?" She yelled.

"Dad wants us to go to the gym, come on!" She yelled happily. Miami grinned and made her way back.

"Did he say what it's for?" She asked when she got back to land. Kai shrugged.

"No, he just said to be there," she smiled sweetly then started walking back to the school with Miami trailing behind her, carrying her surfboard.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alfred looked over the object that he spent almost all day on. He still didn't know how Invisible had gotten it, but who was he to argue at the epicness of the device. He walked over to where speakers were hooked onto the object. The music would now be amplified and everyone would be able to hear the music. Alfred smiled and turned to see Evelyn standing in front of the table that held the prizes that the students and teachers could win.

"This is going to be awesome Evelyn," he grinned. Evelyn rolled her eyes.

"Sure. And what happens when the other students get here and hear about it?" she asked. Alfred laughed.

"They're going to be here soon," he was saying when the Vegas students walked into the room.

"What the heck?" Hana asked, looking at the decorated room.

Neko grinned, "Games, food, prizes, it's like the fair!" she walked over to look at the prizes that decorated the table.

Sadie sighed and walked over to one of the game systems, "What game is this?" She asked.

"Tetris," Sadie jumped and turned to where Invisible was trying to hold in laughs.

"How do you know?" Sadie asked.

"I was the one who told Al about the systems," she turned to where a blanket was thrown over an object, "and I guess he found my precious," Invisible walked over and ripped the blanket off, revealing DDR.

"Now, let us dance!" Invisible yelled and the students cheered.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So, that's the plan," Alex told Nick and Hoosir with a smirk on her face.

"Sounds good," Nick grinned as he thought of Sadie's face.

"So, when are we…" Hoosier was cut off by a glub glub sound coming from the sky. Then a bright light flashed and three unicorns were standing there. Well, two were standing; the other one was passed out on the ground.

"Quick, you need to come with us," a blue unicorn said before it and the pink one threw their tongues on the Tri State.

"What the hell?" Alex tried to pry the tongues off but to no avail. Soon a black swirling vortex dragged them away.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Noah walked towards the white shape that was next to the gym. He didn't know what it was but it seemed a lot more interesting that a DDR/Tetris party. Noah's eyes widened as he came closer to the shape. It appeared to be a unicorn, with stitches in the spot where its kidney was supposed to be.

"Hello Unicorn," Noah came closer to get a better look, already thinking about how much a real unicorn would be worth.

"Ugh." The unicorn stirred. It opened its eyes, "Where the hell am I?" it asked. Noah smirked.

"You're in California," he told him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When Ella woke up, it wasn't like the others. This time she had no blindfold and she wasn't tied up. Instead she was comfortably lying on the bed next to Ian. She poked her brother.

"Huh?" Ian groaned as he forced himself to sit up and look at his sister, "Where are we?"

Ella shrugged, "I don't know," she signed with her hands. Ian rubbed his head.

"Are you ok?" he asked worriedly. Ella nodded, then looked over at where Karin and Matsu were laying on another bed.

"Those are the counselors, I think," she signed. Ian nodded and stood up.

Walking over to them, he shook Matsu's shoulder, "Miss Takeshima, you need to wake up," he said. Matsu groaned and sat up.

"Wha? Where am I?" she looked around groggily, then noticed that she was being hugged awkwardly by Karin, "Get off Kotetsu!" she yelled and pushed her off the bed and onto the hardwood floor.

"What the f***? I was having a good dream bitch!" she yelled at Matsu.

"Maybe you shouldn't have been in the same bed as me!" Matsu yelled back. Ian came between them.

"Maybe you guys should calm down," he told them. The two women huffed and turned away. Ian let out a sigh and walked back to his sister.

"I wonder why we're here?" she signed.

"Who knows? I wonder who took us," he sighed.

* * *

><p>Ok people, two things:<br>1. I now have a website and a deviantart and will now be putting important notices and crap on them  
>2. You people should check out Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rins story, Selleck Waterfall Sandwich<p> 


	20. Michigans Hate and the Missing TriState

HAHAHAHAHAHA  
>I updated XD<p>

* * *

><p>"What the hell?" Invisible shouted as she walked into the geography class, where all the students were yelling and going bananas, "Where the hell is Nick?"<p>

Sheep looked up, "He n-never s-showed up," he stuttered. Invisible sighed.

"We better go ask Alex and Hoosier," she groaned and walked out of the room, followed by a smirking Nevada.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY SHE WASN'T HERE EITHER!" Invisible yelled at the Animology class.

"She didn't show up," Soren told her, "But I did find this taped to the bull pen," he handed Invisible a note.

_Dear School,_

_If you want Alex, Hoosier, and Nick back you will need to get them from Snoopy's World. We are waiting for you around there._

_Sincerely,_

_The Two Unicorns_

"What the hell?" Invisible asked as she looked over the note, "They were kidnapped by unicorns? I thought unicorns didn't exist."

"Actually, they do," Invisible turned to see Miriam walking over to her, "It's just that they aren't native to the United States. They're from England," she told her.

"I wonder how they got them," Invisible said, "and what's Snoopy's World?"

"Ugh," Invisible turned to see Sadie coming up and rubbing her head.

"What?" Invisible asked. Sadie sighed.

"Alex went home," she told her. Invisible looked at her blankly.

"What do you mean?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"My head," Alex groaned as she sat up. She was laying in the middle of a bridge that went over a railroad. She looked around and noticed the pictures that were on the wooden fence on both sides of the bridge. She stood up uneasily, not believing where she was.

"Alex! Hoosier!" Alex turned to see Nick running up the stairs and bridge to where she was standing.

"What's going on Nick?" she asked her brother. Nick sighed.

"I don't know, all I know is that I woke up surrounded by water rides," he told her, "and I can't find Hoosier."

Alex thought for a moment. If they were where she thought they were than she probably knew where he was. "What time is it?" she asked.

Nick looked at her with confusion, "7:45am, why?"

Alex bit her lip, "Only 15 minutes to find him," she started walking to the other side of the bridge with Nick following her.

"Why do we only have 15 minutes? Alex, what's going on?" Alex spun to look at Nick.

"If we don't find Hoosier before 8:00 than a bunch of people are going to flood this place and it will be harder to find him, plus I would rather find him before he wakes up," she told Nick before spinning on her heel and running.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"What do you mean she went home?" Invisible asked. Sadie sighed.

"She went back to Ohio, along with Nick and Hoosier," she told her and chuckled.

"How would they have gotten back?"

"Easy, the unicorns took them."

Invisible sighed and rubbed her head, "I guess we're going to have to go get them," Sadie stopped chuckling.

"I'm not going," she told her bluntly.

"You have to, along with Samantha," Invisible told her.

"I'll go when pigs fly," Sadie said before walking away. Invisible sighed.

"You have to, you're the only one besides Nick, Hoosier, and Samantha that know Alex," she told her.

"Yeah, right," Sadie laughed.

"You're going to come," Invisible said before grabbing her and dragging her away.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_"Fifth period Animology, Geography, Tennis, Mythical Creatures, Native American History, Foreign Studies, and Math please come to Gym 2," _Invisible's voice boomed from the PA system. Noah looked up confused. What did he have to do with the Tri-States kidnapping? He shrugged and walked out of the class with his students following closely behind.

"Don't tell me I have to go with that stalker!" Holden yelled.

* * *

><p>If anyone besides Loudheart14, and D. Yuki-Rin guesses what and where Snoopy's World is than i shall give you a cookie, and a Gilbert stuffed animal<br>Gilbert: cause im awesome  
>Me: sure *rolls eyes* and shouldnt you be watching the other kidnapped people?<br>Gilbert: Antonio, Francis, and Arthur are watching them  
>Me: whatever<p> 


	21. State Update and a Notice

Alabama=Mikuri Matsumoto=Archery

Alaska=Andrew I. Jones=Biology

Arizona= Sophia "Sophie" Mia Garcia-Jones= Archeology

Arkansas=Celeste Bonnefoy-Jones= Botany

California= Angelina "Angel" Fernandez-Jones= Health

Colorado=Eric M Bastad=Snowboarding Class

Connecticut=Paula Williams-Jones=How to Prank

Delaware=Gabriel Jones=World History

Florida=Miami T. Jones=Surfing

Georgia=Sayuki Matsumoto=Horticulture

Hawaii=Kaiulu "Kai" Lii=fire dancing

Idaho=Thierry Brighton=American Literature

Illinois=Jazlen A. Jones=Photography

Indiana=Hoosir I. Jones=Native American History

Iowa=Miriam D. Jones=Mythical creatures of the US

Kansas=

Kentucky=Nick F. Jones=Geography

Louisiana= Felice La Roux= French

Maine=Emma Jones=Boat Design and Building

Maryland=Mary Ann Baltimore-Jones=US Government and Politics

Massachusetts= Kartik Abingdon= Theater

Michigan=Sadie Hawkins=Tennis

Minnesota=Jessica M. Jones=Home Ec.

Mississippi=Madeline "Maddie" Jackson-Jones=Agriculture

Montana=Melora R. Jones=English

Nebraska=

Nevada= Noah Vegas Jones=Math

New Hampshire=

New Jersey=

New Mexico=Emma Jones=Band

New York= Naomi "Nao" Younger-Kirkland-Jones= Baking

North Carolina=Madison Kirkland-Jones=Biotechnology

North Dakota=

Ohio=Alexandra (Alex) C. Jones=animology

Oklahoma=

Oregon= Enlai Li=Cooking

Pennsylvania=Samantha Kirkland-Jones (Miss Jones is fine)= Foreign Studies

Rhode Island= Clair Rogers= Math

South Carolina=

South Dakota=

Tennessee=

Texas=Jack Jones=Spanish

Utah=Trinity Sariah Young=American Sign Language

Vermont=

Virginia= Evelyn Kirkland-Jones= PE teacher

Washington=Wolfgang Katsuragi=info tech

Washington D.C. =

West Virginia=

Wisconsin=Ella Andrea Beilschmidt-Jones=Current Events

Wyoming=Jackson R Blomqvist=Skiing

* * *

><p>I think that I should have done this a while ago but there hasn't been many new states. I'm also going to use this to tell you all some important info you might want to know. Some time this summer I am going on a vacation and will not update unless I get super bored at a hotel. And in August I am not going to be updating anything for two weeks since that is when band camp is (or hell week).<br>Also, I'm getting many ideas for future stories that have almost nothing to do with National School, so please live with me and my short attention span and know that it is rare that I concentrate so much on one thing.

Also on my Deviantart I am putting a list of OC students on there, so if you wanna check it out the link to my account is on my profile page. Oh, and for all the people who have reviewed I have made Japan clone Gilbird and you all can have some of the awesomeness lol. Plus cookies, everyone who reads gets cookies XD

Now, everyone, have a nice day or night and keep waiting for me to get off my butt and update =p


	22. To Ohio We Go

I HAVE RETURNED! *crawls out from under a rock*  
>MWHAHAHAHAHA<p>

Gilbert: What took you so long?  
>Me: I blame my evil computer<br>Gilbert: thats really unawesome  
>Me: My computer hates me, just like my cat, and the small children down the street. Except the children dont have spazz attacks and deletes chapters<br>Gilbert: kesesesese

* * *

><p><em>Boom, crash!<em>

Gareth shot up from the futon he was sleeping on and looked out the door of the porch. There he saw Hoosier laying there unconscious. Opening the door, he brought Hoosier into the room and laid him on the futon.

"What was that sound?" Aki asked while walking over to see. "How did Hoosier get here?"

"I don't know, all I know is that he somehow got to the porch and I hound him passed out," Gareth told her while trying to see if there was anything wrong with the state.

"Hnnn," Hoosier groaned and sat up slowly, startling the two awake captives. He looked around tiredly, "Where am I?" he asked.

"A pamphlet said Kings Island," Alice said as she walked over to them.

"Kings Island? Then where's Ohio?" he asked, still half asleep. Aki and Gareth exchanged looks.

"We're in Ohio, I think," Aki said. Hoosier shook his head.

"Where is she? And where's Kentucky?" he asked again.

"Who's she?" Gareth asked. Hoosier rubbed his eyes.

"Where's Ohio and Kentucky? Their usually here with me when we go anywhere around here," Hoosier said.

Gareth narrowed his eyes, "How can Ohio and Kentucky be with you? Their states," he said. Hoosier looked at him like he was an idiot.

"But they're not just states," he said before he passed out. Gareth, Aki, and Alice looked down at his still body in confusion.

Gareth looked over at Aki, "What do you think we should do with him?" he asked. Aki shrugged.

"I don't know," she told him. Gareth sighed.

"I think we should let him sleep a bit," Alice said. Gareth nodded.

"But I wonder what he meant by Ohio and Kentucky not being just states?" Gareth said while looking over Hoosier.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Why do I have to sit by him?" Andrea asked, red eyes showing slight annoyance at having to sit next to Noah, who was smirking at the student.

"Please deal with it. We're going to be in Ohio in…" Invisible looked at a paper, "about four hours," she said with a raised eyebrow.

"Four hours?" Andrea cried, then sighed. Of course it would be that long. Invisible walked back down the aisle, towards her seat.

"Wouldn't have guessed it took four hours to get to Ohio," she muttered as she sat down next to Sadie.

"I thought you lived around there," Sadie commented as Invisible looked out the window of the plane.

"I don't live there," Invisible told her without looking away from the window.

"Then where are you from?" Sadie asked.

"I'm from West Virginia," she responded and Sadie pinched the bridge of her nose.

"That's close enough to Ohio," she sighed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Maine!" Emma turned to see America running towards her.

"Hey," she greeted the nation as he skidded to a halt.

"Have you seen Tally?" he asked nervously. Emma looked at him, confusion in her eyes.

"Who's Tally?" she asked suspiciously.

"It's Invisible's cat," he rubbed his shoulder, "It somehow got out after Invisible left. Usually it's not me who watch it, it's Matsu and…" Alfred went on to explain about how the cat was evil and Emma sighed.

"If I see it I'll tell you, ok?" she sighed and walked away while Al nodded.

"Thanks dude," he grinned and ran to ask more states if they had seen the devil. Not knowing that he was being watched by a pair of fiery red eyes.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"This sucks," Alex said simply as she maneuvered through the huge crowds of people and the many rides that dotted the area.

"How did we get here anyway?" Nick asked as he walked next to his sister. Alex sighed.

"I think it had something to do with the unicorns," she told him as she walked quickly past White Water Canyon. Nick looked hopefully at his sister as sweat dripped off his face.

"I think we should ride a water ride to cool off," he told her. She wiped sweat off her forehead.

"Yeah, we would be able to focus more on the task if we weren't so hot," she said before dragging her brother through the woodsy trail to the spinning launch area of the ride, not realizing who had gotten onto the circular tube after her.

* * *

><p>Gilbert: I want to go ride rides now<br>Me: I want to go ride Wind Seeker  
>Gilbert: That sounds like an almost as awesome as me ride<br>Me: that's why i want to ride it


	23. Things are Turbulent

Yay~ I have come back yet again! *Comes out of your closet*  
>And i know you guys dont want to hear my complaining but...<br>I HAS BAND FOR THE NEXT 2 WEEKS! And It's hot. Next week it is only 8 to 12, but the week after that is 8 to 8 D=

Gilbert: Stop complaining, it's unawesome  
>Me: I hate band, but at least I'm not the one that has to help teach the Freshies<br>Gilbert: You couldn't teach them to march even if you wanted to  
>Me: True<p>

Oh, and another thing, you can join the NSOS group on Deviantart  
>Just look up Nationalschoolostate if you want XD<br>Now onto the chapter

* * *

><p>"Thanks for agreeing to get on the ride Alex," Nick said with a slight grin as the ride released the tube thing.<p>

"It's frying out, we need to cool off," she told him while she put her curly hair in a ponytail.

Nick nodded, "But I still wonder where Hoosier is," he said while looking over at the green eyed man that was sitting next to Alex. Somehow the man look familiar but Nick couldn't quite put a finger on it. The man looked over at the wooden rails of the water ride and Nick noticed the eye patch the guy wore.

"Do I know you?" Nick asked the man, who turned to look at the state.

"I don't think so Laddy," the man said in a strange accent that made Alex look over at him.

"Crap, it's a pirate," Alex tried to scoot farther away but couldn't because of the belt. The pirate smirked.

"And hello to you lassie," he looked Alex over and she frowned.

"Stop looking at me ya freakin pirate," she growled, "And I ain't no collie."

"I never said ye were," he leered. Nick sighed.

"Alex, please calm down," Nick said.

"I am calm!" she yelled. Nick and the pirate rubbed their ears.

"No, ye aren't calm lassie," the pirate said. Alex's face reddened.

"I'm going to kill you, ya damn pirate!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alfred looked around nervously as he made his way down the hallway to the office. He knew that he shouldn't be scared, because a hero was never scared.

But a hero had never seen this creature.

Now he knew that a hero had to defeat monsters, but he also knew that if he defeated this monster then a worse monster would come to defeat him.

"What's wrong dad?" Alfred jumped and spun around to see Texas, or Jack, behind him. Alfred let out a sigh of relief.

"Nothing's wrong," he said loudly. Jack grinned.

"Ok then, have you seen Emma?" he asked. Alfred thought for a moment.

"Which one are you looking for?" Al asked.

"New Mexico," Jack said loudly.

"I think I saw her in the band room," Alfred said.

Jack grinned, "Thanks dad," he told the nation before walking in the direction of the band room.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Clarinets, flutes, and first trumpets play measure forty-seven again," Emma told her class as they went over the concert music. She rolled her eyes at a few groans.

"Mark time mark, one two three and," the instruments started playing. After a few measures Emma cut them off.

"It's A flat, so no B naturals," she told the clarinets sternly. Then she noticed Hallie raising her hand.

"What is it Hallie?" she asked.

Hallie pointed to the door, "Someone is knocking," she informed her. Emma smiled and walked to the door.

"Hey New Mex," Jack greeted her as she opened the door. Emma glared at him before slamming the door in his face.

"It's no one important," she told the class as she walked back to her stand, "Now, take out Locomotive."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Wow," Yuki-Rin said as she looked down at the green fields of Ohio, "That is a lot of corn."

"It's not just corn," Samantha informed her, "Some of it is soybeans."

Invisible nodded, "But the majority is corn," she told them as they flew over a brown streak.

"That's the Miami River," Invisible told the students that cared, though most of them didn't.

"Who cares?" Sadie said, obviously annoyed, "I sure don't," she muttered that part under her breath.

"I care!" Ilnya yelled. Sadie rolled her eyes as she began playing her Tetris game.

"Hey! Don't you dare ignore me!" Ilnya yelled. Sadie simply put her iPod ear buds in and began listening to loud music. Hana facepalmed.

"Can't you guys get along?" Hana asked everyone.

"No," Wolfgang and Enlai answered.

"Do we have to start a sing-along to get all of you to stop fighting?" Hana asked everyone.

"Ooh! I know a good song!" Yuki-Rin said.

"What is it?" Hana asked Yuki-Rin, who cleared her throat.

"_Must it take a life for hateful eyes to glisten once again_?" Yuki-Rin sang.

"_Because we find ourselves in the same old mess singing drunken lullabies_!" Yuki-Rin and Invisible sang. Everyone else just looked at them weirdly.

"Uhhh..." Samantha said.

"Ooh! I've got a good one! _Bokura sora takaku kimi wo mamotteku. Tsuyosa hakanasa wo kono hane de_!" Yuki-Rin sang. Everyone sweatdropped.

"What was that?" Holden asked Yuki-Rin.

"The opening to the anime 'Night Raid 1931'. Has anybody besides me seen that anime?" Yuki-Rin asked everyone.

"I've seen a few episodes. Apparently, Feng Lan kind of looks and sounds like me," Hana said. Yuki-Rin squinted.

"I see no semblance," Yuki-Rin commented. Hana threw her yaoi manga at Yuki-Rin.

"Shut up!" Hana yelled.

"There's something on this plane that's making everyone crazy," Kartik commented before he returned to reading Lés Miserables.

"Wait, how did Kartik, Wolfgang, and Enlai get on here?" Invisible asked, then noticed the game Sadie was playing. "Hey, that's my Tetris game!" Invisible yelled.

:::::

Many miles away, in Sweden...

"Mr. Oxenstierna, we have a letter for you."

The tall Nordic read over the letter and gasped.

"B'rw'na... W'nts me t' fly o't t' Calif'rn'a t' see h'r?" Berwald cried.

* * *

><p>Hahahahahaha<br>I'm hyper, and tired  
>Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin helped with this chapter<p>

Gilbert: If you die during band can I have your computer?  
>Me: No, it's my computer and I already promised it to my friend, but you can hand out the Gilbird clones to the reviewers<br>Gilbert: How did you clone him?  
>Me: Uhhhhh, I'm special and made a cloning machine that I keep in my basement next to the furnace where I bury the bodies.<br>Gilbert: and i dont understand what New Mexico was talking about  
>Me: The song the class was going over was in A flat and its a pain to play. and the second song is actually The Great Locomotive Chase and it's actually an awesome song.<br>Gilbert: Awesome is my word, you're to unawesome to use it  
>Me: Not anymore<p> 


	24. Kidnapped by the Bad Touch Trio

Me: Yay for chapter updates!  
>Gilbert: Because they are awesome<br>Me: Now onto the next chapter of NSOS

* * *

><p>"Let me out! I have to return to my beloved Kartik!" Karin yelled as she pounded on one of the three doors that led to some sort of salvation.<p>

"Will you be quiet," Matsu hissed as she tried using the phone to call someone, but unfortunately, the phone seemed to be broken.

"How about you try doing something," Karin growled and continued to hit the door.

"I am trying," Matsu sneered and reached into her pocket for her phone, even though she knew the chances of it being there were slim to nothing. Like she thought, it wasn't there.

Ella and Ian were watching all this happen from their spot on a bed. Ella turned to look at the other door, this one a room connecting door, then turned to Ian.

"Maybe someone is in the other room," she signed to her brother. Ian thought for a moment.

"Maybe, but I doubt it," he told her. Karin and Matsu looked over there.

"What are you guys talking about?" Karin asked.

"Ella thinks that there might be people in the other room," Ian told them.

"I don't think that our captors would put us in a room with a connecting door," she told Ella. Ella frowned.

"Maybe they don't know," she signed and Ian translated. Karin laughed.

"Why don't you let us adults find our way out," she told them as she went back to yelling to get out. Ella looked back at Ian.

"Can you try at least?" she pleaded. Ian sighed, but got up to walk to the door. Quietly knocking, he heard some rustling from the other side and soon the door opened, reveling Aki. Aki and Ian stood there in shock as Karin and Matsu realized that the door was open.

"So I guess Ella was right," Matsu mused, then turned to Karin and slapped her upside the head. Karin rubbed the spot and glared at her.

"What was that for?" she yelled. Matsu looked at her blankly.

"For not trying that door," she told her as she walked over to Aki and Ian.

"Are you here to help us get away?" Aki asked.

"We were also kidnapped," Matsu sighed, then thought for a moment, "are there more students here?" she asked.

Aki nodded, "Yeah, Gareth and Alice are here. And Hoosier somehow appeared out of nowhere," she told her. Karin walked over.

"Where is Hoosier?" Karin asked. Aki moved out from the doorway and pointed to where he was laying on the futon asleep.

"When we found him he was delirious and then passed out," she informed the counselors. Karin and Matsu looked at each other, then back to Aki.

"What exactly did he say?" Matsu asked. Gareth walked over.

"He kept asking about Ohio, then said that Ohio and Kentucky were more than states," he told her.

Matsu frowned, "Did he say anything else?" she asked. Gareth shook his head. Then they heard the front door open and three voices drifted into the room. Matsu turned and who she saw really didn't surprise her.

"So we were kidnapped by the Bad Touch Trio."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So this is Dayton Airport," Invisible mused and rubbed her locket as they walked along the store filled halls towards the place they would get their luggage.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Sadie asked. Invisible looked at her.

"Do what?" she asked.

Sadie sighed, "Why do you keep rubbing your necklace?" she asked.

Invisible thought for a moment. "I keep rubbing my locket?" she looked down at the locket, "I did not know this."

Sadie rubbed her head, "How did you not know that? And what is so special about that locket?"

Invisible shrugged, "I never noticed. And I got this from one of my friends for my birthday," she told her.

"Hey, look at that," Sadie and Invisible turned to see some students clustered around a t-shirt rack, looking at shirts that said _What happened in the cornfield stays in the corn field_, and _Nothin like cow tippin in Ohio_.

"Come on you guys, we have an amusement park to get to," Invisible said cheerfully and the students started walking away from the store.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"The wheels on the bus go round and round," Yuki-Rin started to sing as they made their way through the endless fields of corn and beans. Some students groaned.

"Can you please stop singing?" Andrea asked quietly. Yuki-Rin looked at her.

"Nope," she chirped and continued to sing.

"So what is Kings Island like?" Ilnya asked.

"It's actually pretty cool for being in Ohio," Sadie admitted. Invisible and the other teachers gasped.

"Its official, Hell has frozen over," Noah said. Sadie sneered at him.

"Doesn't mean I like that annoying girl," she told him. Noah smiled.

"Don't worry, I'm also pretty sure Samantha also likes it," he turned in his seat to look at the teacher. Samantha smiled.

"I don't like it. It's annoying and there are too many people," she told him, "Kinda like in Vegas," she smiled.

"That was low," Noah commented before turning back in his seat and looking over at Invisible. "Hey Invisible?"

The red head turned to look at him, "What Noah?" she asked.

"After we find the students, let's go to the boats," he grinned slyly.

"No," Invisible told him before turning back to the front.

* * *

><p>Gilbert: Why aren't I in this chapter?<br>Me: because you might be in the next chapter  
>Gilbert: But I want to be in this chapter<br>Me: No, because you will be a bigger part next chapter  
>Gilbert: This is unawesome<br>Me: Your face if unawesome  
>Gilbert: Lies<br>Me: Your existence is a lie


	25. Christmas Special

Hello my faithful readers who may or may not have been getting annoyed with my writers block and those who have been getting spammed by my Homestuck fics  
>Yes I am alive, and after many months of writers block I have decided to write this in hopes of that it will bring an end to the torture<br>Oh and MERRY CHRISTMAS everybody

Just for you all to know I could not send this to my faithful Beta because the DocX won't send to I am deeply sorry  
>The majority of this special is with Invisible and I know some of the wording is wrong, but that is completely intentional<p>

And I was thinking of rewriting the last few chapters since I have decided that I strongly dislike them and they are annoying the crap out of me

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this Christmas Special

* * *

><p><em>Twas the night before Christmas and all through the school, not a creature was stirring<em>

_ Not even a cat._

_ The stockings were hung by the dorm rooms with care_

_ With hopes that Finland would soon be there…_

"What the heck?" Invisible jumped up from her bed. "Which one of you is in my room?" she screeched and grabbed a bat that just so happened to be next to her bed.

_Knock knock knock_

Invisible glared at the insistent knocking on her door and opened it to see an annoyed Kartik standing in front of her.

"Why are you screaming so late?" he yawned. Invisible looked around.

"Someone is in here talking. But they stopped now," she said nervously. Kartik sighed.

"No one's in here so go back to sleep," he told her before leaving. Invisible watched as he walked down the hall and into his room before going back to her room.

"Heh, Kartik's right, no one's in here. Yep, no one," Invisible muttered before going back to her bed and falling to sleep with her bat next to her.

_ The students were nestled all snug in their beds_

_ While visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads_

Ella looked around in her dream and smiled as she danced around with a beautiful people in purple tutus and silently laughed.

The only thing that she wished was that Liam was there with her.

_When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter,_

_I sprang from the bed to see what was the matter._

_Away to the window I flew like a flash,_

_Bang, crash!_

"I caught ya now!" Invisible jumped up with the bat and ran to the source of the sound, which happened to be outside, and flung open the window.

_Tore open the blinds and threw up the sash._

_The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow_

_Gave the luster of mid-day to objects below,_

_When, what to my wondering eyes should appear,_

"What the heck?" Invisible said as she looked down, "When and how did all this snow get here?" she glared at the confusing flakes that covered the ground. "Isn't this school in California or something?"

_But a miniature sleigh, and eight tiny reindeer,_

_With a little blond driver, so lively and quick,_

_I knew in a moment it must be Finland_

Invisible soon noticed a sleigh and a strange blond guy with a Santa outfit on.

"When did Santa get so skinny and young?"

_More rapid than eagles his coursers they came,_

_And he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name;_

_"Now, Dasher! Now, Dancer! Now, Prancer and Vixen!_

_On, Comet! On Cupid! On, Donder and Blitzen!_

_To the top of the porch! To the top of the wall!_

_Now dash away! Dash away! Dash away all!"_

Invisible listened as he started to yell all of the names that she had memorized from Rudolf the Red Nosed Reindeer.

_As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly,_

_When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky,_

_So up to the school-top the coursers they flew,_

_With the sleigh full of toys, and Finland too._

"I want to defy the laws of gravity too!" Invisible yelled as the strange Santa person flew up to the roof of the school.

_And then, in a twinkling, I heard on the roof_

_The prancing and pawing of each little hoof._

_As I drew in my head, and was turning around,_

_Through the door, Finland came with a bound._

"I hope her doesn't wake up the students," Invisible said as she rushed into the main living area of the dorm. Soon the Santa walked into the large room.

'Please don't be here to kidnap me,' Invisible thought.

_He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot,_

_And his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot;_

_A bundle of presents he had flung on his back,_

_And he looked like a peddler just opening his pack._

_His eyes - how they twinkled! His dimples how merry!_

_His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry!_

_His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow,_

_And I laughed when I saw him, in spite of myself;_

_A wink of his eye and a twist of his head,_

_Soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread;_

"Ha ha," Invisible laughed nervously as the blond winked a brown eye at her.

_He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work,_

_And filled all the stockings…_

Invisible watched as the Santa walked over to the beautifully decorated tree and start to lie the presents out in piles with no order whatsoever. When he was done with the tree he made his way down each of the halls and put small gifts into the stockings that hung next to each door.

…_then turned with a jerk,_

_And with a kind smile,_

_And giving a nod, he made his way to the roof;_

_He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle,_

_And away they all flew like the down of a thistle._

When he was done with the presents he smiled at Invisible, turned, and walked out a door onto the roof. Invisible rushed back to her room, ignored the full stocking, and watched as Santa and his reindeer took off.

_But I heard him exclaim, ere he drove out of sight,_

"Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good night!"

_~later on that day~_

"I told you there was someone there," Invisible told Kartik as all the students opened presents and drank hot chocolate.

"You're hallucinating Invisible," Kartik said. Gilbert then decided that was the time to appear.

"Kesesesese," he laughed and held onto his new laptop and journals.

"Hey Gilbert," a serious voice called. Gil turned to see Evelyn standing behind him holding a new gun.

"Nice new gun," America complemented as he walked over. Evelyn smiled.

"It's just what I wanted to shoot that annoying Prussian with," Gilbert gulped, then took off with Evelyn close behind.

* * *

><p>Yeah, I want to appologize to my beta, who's name I really don't want to write do to the fact that I am tired, and ranting<p>

I also might write more Christmas-y stuff until Winter Break is over and I'm sorry if I messed up the characters in this, cause I haven't wrote them for a while -_-  
>I know I forgot to mention something, oh well<p>

Hope you enjoyed this CHRISTMAS SPECIAL

MERRY X-MAS!


	26. Important

I'm really sorry about this everyone, I know that you all were probably hoping for an update, and I would be giving you one but my computer crashed and I don't even have it *is on a random computer in the house*

But I will tell you all that I am planning on rewriting the Kidnapped chapters because I absolutely hate it and I would also appreciate it if you would give me your ideas for replacement chapters.

Well, i just thought I should let you all know what is taking so long.


	27. YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Yoooooooooooooooooooo, for the people that follow this story I have decided to completely restart it. It will now be called The National School of States 2013-2014, creative isn't it. So for all the people that have decided to keep watching me and wish to keep their character in the story than please go to the new one and fill out the new forms.

Thank you and have a nice day


End file.
